Pinkie Ruiner
by JusSonic
Summary: Fanmake of the first Strong Bad game. Rainbow, in a respond to an e-mail, decides to fight Pinkie then ruins her life. But when the whole thing backfires big time, the Pegasus pony must fix her own mess. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: A Friendly Fight?

Author's note  
All right, folks, time for me to do a fanmake of the first episode of _Strong Bad's Cool Game for Awesome People_, which was made by Telltale and the guys who made Homestar Runner; Time to have some fun.

This episode takes place during the third season of Rainbow Dash's E-Mails.

**Episode 1: Pinkie Ruiner**

Chapter 1: A Friendly Fight?

In the village of Ponyville, the ponies are doing their everyday abilities, working and such. One pony isn't working as she is sleeping on a cloud with a hoof in a bag of chips.

Rainbow mumbles a bit, "Soarin'...oh, Soarin'..." The pony wakes up and yawns a bit while stretching. She shook her head while remarking, "Wow...I was dreaming about...cupcakes.

**Directed by JusSonic**

Rainbow with a grin flies off her cloud as she begins to sing.

Rainbow: _**I wake up every morning, feeling awesome!**_

Rainbow glances at a remote on the cloud that the pony was sleeping on before flying off.

**Written by JusSonic, Neros Urameshi, etc.**

_**Even though I slept on the remote again last night...**_

Rainbow flew down to the CMC who is curiously looking at a dryer; The Pegasi lands and kicks back a bit, unknowingly kicking the trio into the machine before the door close behind the three fillies.

"Hey!" The Cutie Mark Crusader yells from inside as Rainbow heads on, unaware of what's going on

_**Time to tear up another day,**__**  
**__**The Rainbow Dash's awesome way**_**!**

Rainbow flew on while landing, walking on her way.

_**Like an imploding star,**__**  
**__**Like a burning car,**__**  
**__**My style shines so bright!**_

**art direction acosta jose perez ramiro and cmara**

Rainbow trots by Big Macintosh who grins as the two ponies high-hoof one another.

_**Please, stop trying to handle my style.**_

**Programming Orange Ratchet and nobodiez**

Rainbow got rid of the bag before putting a box of sugar on her hoof.

_**Cause you can't, no, you can't, handle my style!**_

**music originally by Matt and Mike Chapman**

Rainbow arrives outside her home as Fluttershy is approaching.

_**Seriously, quit trying to handle my style!**__**  
**__**Unless you are a stallion,**_

Rainbow tosses the cereal box to Fluttershy caught it. The pony flew upward to her home and going inside as she finishes her song.

_**Then you're cordially invited to have**__**  
**__**a giant slice of my styyyyle!**_

Once the song is over, Rainbow sat down in front of her question while mumbling, "Time to check my e-mail, my e-mail, my-email; I'm going to check my what?"

Rainbow brings up her e-mail page and check out a few questions. Some of them make her groans like 'How does she type with hooves' or 'When's Dasheresque 3 coming out', etc. But one question seem to caught her eye with the subject "Beat Pinkie Pie'?'.

**Dear Rainbow Dash, here's a question for you. I know that you don't hate Pinkie Pie, but if you two were to get into a friendly rival, have you consider beating her? What, too chicken to hurt your friend or something?****  
****Confused,****  
****Lenny T., Mutant Town, CA**

Rainbow pauses then types a bit, "Okay, first off, I doubt a mutant like you has the right to call anypony 'chicken', got it? Second, I seriously don't wanna beat up Pinkie Pie or anything. Ever listened to her? She tends to zone out oat times. Of course, if it's a friendly fight you want, perhaps I could just beat her until she gives up or goes down for the count...or get knocked into the next weekend. I am not a creep after all."

Rainbow got out of her seat, looking thoughtfully as she said, "I betcha I can find Pinkie Pie down at the track, exercising; Time to go."

Rainbow goes over to two lights switches, one of them, the lower one, is for Scootaloo to turn the lights on and off (not for RAVES). Still, the pony smirks as she said to no one, "Check this out, folks; who the hay was I talking to?"

Rainbow flips the switch and soon the whole room goes into a rave, making her dance to it. She flips the light switch off while saying, "Wow...I never get tired of that." The pony flips the switch to cause another techno rave to play one more before that's done. "Okay, I'm definitely tired of it."

Rainbow goes over to some disks near her computer, remarking, "That's where I keep disks 1 to 24 of my favorite awesome games." Now the pony check out the stool while smiling, "The best seat in the house; I would sit here all day long if I want to."

Rainbow flew out of her home then heads to Fluttershy's cottage which is ironically nearby. The pony knocks on the door while asking, "Hey, Fluttershy? You home?"

"Yes, I am." Fluttershy's voice said meekly.

"All right if I can come in; I want to hang out and maybe have some fun."

"Oh no. I'm cleaning in here...I don't want my home to be messed."

"Come on, Fluttershy...I got your favorite food: some pink cupcakes." Rainbow said, trying to tempt Fluttershy into letting her into the cottage with some food (which the pony doesn't really have).

"Oh no; I don't favor one food over the other." Fluttershy's voice said meekly.

"Fluttershy, open this door right now or I'll...I'll..."

"Or you what?"

"Oooh!" Rainbow groans as she slaps her forehead. Obviously Fluttershy definitely doesn't want to let her friend in. "Wait until I tell your father!"

"You don't even know where my father is or my mother is! Besides, since when have you met my parents anyway?" Fluttershy's voice asks Rainbow, pointing out that her friend has never even seen the yellow Pegasus pony's parents. "Anyway, you aren't my parents."

"Ugh. Fine; I didn't want to go in there today anyway." Rainbow flew back to her home and heads over to her fridge. "Well, cooler, let's see what you got!"

Rainbow opens the fridge and frowns, not finding much in there. The blue Pegasus pony groans, "Awww, man! The only thing in here is some lame Fluffy Past Mayonnaise! Somepony needs to go to the store."

Fluttershy peeks out the window of the house, protesting, "Awww, it was my turn the last time!"

Rainbow sighs, closing the fridge and opens it to comment on the mayonnaise, "Man, that mayonnaise is so old, the expiration date is right on a stone tablet!"

Rainbow closes the fridge door then heads over to the microwave, commentating, "Can't use the nuker. Ever since the popcorn and soda incident, that door is stuck." The pony now goes over to a jug full of Apple Cider, seeing it attached to a CD player. "Wow, Big Mac sure get thirsty. And no, don't ask me how he got up here without wings."

"All right, let's see what tunes are in this baby." Rainbow said as she plays the CD player. Some sad music came on. "Ugh. One of Fluttershy's CDs," The pony changes the music to a more upbeat tune. "Well, looks like Doctor Whooves send another one of his lame demons onto the world."

Rainbow kept the music on as she goes over to a picture of a horse, commentating, "Normally the loneliest goat sees the last sunset last...but that's a horse."

Rainbow goes over to her home, grinning as she saw a metal detector while saying, "Sweet! My awesome Shadowbolts Black Metal Detector! I sold a lot of magazine subscriptions for this! It was really worth it to shoot a lot of radioactive positrons into the crust of Equestria for some coins!"

Figuring that the metal detector will be useful later, Rainbow picks up the metal detector and saw a poster that said 'Pony Electric Games' on a wall. The pony comments, "That's a poster of Pony Electric Games that I got for sending 10 bits to become a member Pony Electric Games Great Graphicketeers." Rainbow reads the post, "'Pony Electric games - We Use Computers and Magic...To Make Awesome Video Games'. Wow! Why didn't any pony thought of it before?"

Rainbow smiles as she goes over to her Game Machine, sitting down while saying, "Man, nothing by some snake fisticuffs to clear mind." The pony waits as she glances at the TV. "All right, TV, show me the logo!"

Soon a white stallion is seen running across the sing as some logo music plays. Rainbow hums a song.

Rainbow: _**Do do dooo dooo...DIII!**_

The little white stallion trips over and fell to the ground as the logo appears. We now see the title menu with a snake that said 'Snake Fighter 5'. The pony grins excitedly. She has waited a long time to play this game!

"Sweet; Snake Fighter 5; much cooler than that dumb game 'Snake Fighter 4: Lady Snake Parade'." Rainbow chuckles; She plays a game for a while as a pony named Pony Fighter takes on some snakes. Once the Pegasus pony is done, she stood up. "Man! Totally awesome! But do you know what could make this game even cooler? I could use the secret code to unlock the game's controversial hidden move! Fortunately, I made sure to write the code in the manual. It should be..."

Rainbow looks around to get the manual but notices a shocking surprise, making her exclaim, "Hey, wait! Who swipe my Snake Fighter 5 game manual?" Great, without it, the pony cannot remember the code that she needs to use the hidden mode in general.

Rainbow decides to look for the manual later. Right now, she heads over to her table, grinning mischievously while asking, "Want to know how I can add some 'oh yeah' to my day? Something I like to call...'TEEN COLT SQUAD'!"

We see some paper that shows the intro, 'Teen Colt Squad by: Rainbow Dash'. The pony narrates it in some screechy voice, "And now...Teen Colt Squad!" We meet the characters that are bad drawings of stallions, "Football Jock! Hum Dum! What's His Flank; The Ugly Mule!"

In a panel, the Football Jock said in Rainbow's voice, "All right, guys...and one mule whose looks like a guy...it's time to look..."

"So good," The colts and mule said at the same time while in Rainbow's voice.

"...at the local basketball game tonight! Any cute fillies will be there and probably some sloppy seconds for ya!"

In the real world, Rainbow pauses to think up an idea then stops while saying, "Wow, I truly never get tired of that Classy, Injury-Prone Teen Colt Squad! You know what could make this better and their injuries more cooler if I used those Really Cool Teen Colt Ideas that I made after a daisy sandwich blender...they should..."

Rainbow looks around the table and frowns while asking, "Hey! What happened to my Really Cool Teen Colt Ideas? Crud! More stuff to find!"

Rainbow sighs a bit. So much for some fun before fighting Pinkie Pie; still, the pony leaves and heads back to the ground where the CMC are out of the dryer once more.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," Apple Bloom exclaims to Rainbow with a grin.

"No one cares!" Rainbow remarks before pointing to nothing in particular, having a funny idea. "Hey, fillies; Look over there, something so distracting that you can't believe how distracting it can be!"

"What?" Sweetie asks confused as she and her friends turn to see what Rainbow just saw. With a mischievous smirk, the Pegasus pony kicks her, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo right into the dryer; the door closes on them again.

"Yeah, nothing personal; I just like to have some fun now and then. Hey, girls! How are you doing in there?"

"Actually, this is fun, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo's voice calls from inside the washing machine. "We should do this more often!"

"Yeah! We could be Cutie Mark Crusader Dryers!" Apple Bloom's voice exclaims in agreement.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER DRYERS; YAY," The CMC cheers wildly from inside the dryer.

"Yeah, I love it when you girls do that." Rainbow remarks with a chuckle. She flew over to the local arcade and heads over to the video game 'Metal Iron the Invincible', based on Rainbow Dash's dragon pony thing that the Pegasus pony have created.

"There's no chance that I can play this game until some shy pony gets the joystick fixed." Rainbow remarks with a frown, referring to Fluttershy who is supposed to get this arcade game fixed by now.

"Hey, I'm working on it!" Fluttershy's voice calls out some somewhere. "The parts are on back order!"

Rainbow sighs as she leaves the arcade. The pony with a smirk begins using her Detector to look for some hidden objects in the grounds. She mumbles, "Warmer, closer..."

Soon an electric guitar riff plays. The metal detector has found something! Excitedly, Rainbow put a treasure marker onto the spot while saying, "Sweet! The detector has found something with its illegal powerful rays! I will leave this treasure marker her. That way, when I get a shovel, I know where to dig later!"

Rainbow flew back to her home and opens the mailbox outside her home while mumbling, "Checking my pony mail, checking my pony mail..." The pony takes out some sort of beanie. "Hey. Check this out! Now I'm ready for one cool heist! Those smoky red laser beams will not stop me when I'm in this get up! I think I will put this in my fancy amazing universal photo-booth wardrobe that is used to put on clothes in another universe."

Rainbow decides that it's time to get to beating up Pinkie Pie in a friendly fight. The pony got her map out which shows only Rainbow's house, Fluttershy's cottage and the local arcade. She asks, "Now...where to put the track onto my map?"

Rainbow put the track onto the map then heads on over there.

* * *

Rainbow arrives at the track and saw Pinkie stretching and exercising. Good, time to do this. The pony heads to her friends while saying, "Hey, Pinkie Pie! Never thought to say this but some mutant online suggests that I beat you up. Nothing personal but I decided to fight you, this will be a friendly fight so no dirty moves. Come on, put up your hooves!"

"Hey Dashie," Pinkie exclaims, smiling Rainbow and not seeing her friend holding her hooves into the air. "Are you here to see the race?"

"Race; As in a race-race, that kinda race that I would want to be in?"

"Yep! What? Haven't heard of the Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race? It's one of the funnest and most important sporting event that I am going to complete in the history of sporting events!"

"Hmm..." Rainbow said thoughtfully. Perhaps fighting isn't the answer. Perhaps beating Pinkie in a race is much better than using hooves. "Beating you in a race is much as fun as beating you up in a friendly wave."

"Ha ha ha! Like to see you try, Dashie," Pinkie laughs as if taking what Rainbow said to be a joke. "I have been training for weeks now. Mr. and Mrs. Cake promise me a big victory party after I win!"

"Come on, I betcha that I could win this race."

"Very cute. Keep dreaming, fly girl!"

"Wait, hang on! Did you say a party?" Rainbow asks Pinkie in surprise. The pink Earth pony is planning a party with Mr. and Mrs. Cake and the Pegasus pony didn't know about it until now?

"Yep; Mr. and Mrs. Cake are putting together a huge party for me with floats, cake jugglers, balloon animals, etc.!" Pinkie explains happily to Rainbow.

"Pinkie Pie. How come I, the lord almighty of parties AKA Rainbow Dash, not invited?"

"Not sure. I think Mr. and Mrs. Cake aren't happy with you right now."

"Pinkie Pie, come on, the party wouldn't be the same if I wasn't there." Rainbow insists to Pinkie with a pouty look. How can the pink Earth pony throw a party and not invite the awesome blue Pegasus pony?

"Hmmm, well, I see if I can get you on the list. Wouldn't want ya to feel left out, Dashie." Pinkie said to Rainbow happily.

"Say...have you seen my manual for Snake Fighter 5?"

"Oh that? I borrow some of it from Fluttershy to read on the train. And of course, I mean on teh toilet."

"Ugh! Gross!" Rainbow exclaims in disgust by what Pinkie just revealed. She didn't need to hear that!

Pinkie continues on happily, "Then I gave it to Mrs. Cake to work on some papier machade project that she's working on. Don't know why!"

"That's even grosser! Okay, changing the subject. This race talk intrigues me. I will postpone your friendly pummeling for now, okay?"

"Pummeling?" Just then Pinkie heard her phone rang. "Oh, can you excuse me for a moment, Dashie?"

Pinkie took out her phone, presses a button and speaks into the phone itself, "Yes? Oh hey Mrs. Cake! Yes? Yes. Yes. Yes? No, really? Yes, yes! Okay, miss you. Say hello to Mr. Cake and the foals. See ya after the race, later!"

As Pinkie hangs up her phone, a curious Rainbow asks, "Let me check, some problems with your parents, Pinkie Pie?"

"Nah; Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Cake are the closest things that I got for parents. Anyway, Mrs. Cake wanted my opinion on the decorations..." Pinkie said with a frown while continuing, "...and the cake jugglers..." The Earth pony looks more annoyed. "...as well as if I could babysit the foals tonight and...and...UGH!"

Pinkie growls as she kicks the phone to the side while saying, "Sorry, Dashie. Sometimes I get upset because I like to decorate for the parties and Mr. and Mrs. Cake criticize sometimes and...I need to head off to the locker room to get my game face back."

Pinkie heads off to the locker room, leaving Rainbow alone. The Pegasus pony glances at the pool that has a log in the middle right in the middle of the track. Rainbow comments, "Nice H20..."

With a devilish smirk, Rainbow grabs the cell phone while saying, "Sweet! Pinkie Pie's cell phone is mine! Oh, I can do a lot of stuff...like change her speed dials...blackmail...ha ha ha ha?"

Well, not much to do with Pinkie Pie's cell phone anyway. The Pegasus pony took her map while saying, "Man, I got half a mind to head over to Sugarcube Corner and give Mr. and Mrs. Cake some of my mind for not inviting me to that party; But where to put the place on my map?"

Rainbow put Sugarcube Corner onto the map then heads on over there.

Author's note  
Looks like Rainbow is beginning her trek of beating up Pinkie in a friendly way or something like that; In the next chapter, the Pegasus pony finds out why she isn't invited to the party, Rainbow tries to enter the race to no prevail and meet up with Doctor Whooves. Read, review and suggest.

Rainbow and Pinkie will be Strong Bad and Homestar for this story and the other stories (besides Dasheresque 3 which is already done) that are fanmakes of the Strong Bad games. For some episodes or so, the other characters' roles are either the same or different.

Big Macintosh is in the role of Strong Mad.

Fluttershy is in the role of Strong Sad.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are sharing the role of the Cheat.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake are sharing the role of Marzipan.


	2. Chapter 2: Uninvited

Chapter 2: Uninvited

Sugarcube Corner is unusually quiet today, especially when there are decorations up front. Rainbow tries to open the door but it is locked. The pony rang the doorbell.

Mr. Cake peeks from the back of the house while calling out, "We're back here, Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, probably, that's a given. Hey, balloons." Rainbow said as she glances at some balloons nearby and prepares to take them when a familiar mare stops her.

"Hey, don't touch those!" Mrs. Cake scolds Rainbow, slapping her hoof away from the balloons. "Do you know how much time it took to find those balloons?"

Rainbow grunts a bit as he walks along the side, following Mrs. Cake who is no doubt about to help her husband with the party for Pinkie Pie. The Pegasus pony notes a shrubbery with branches sticking out on top.

"Well, don't know about shrubbery, but even this pony knows an unclipped, red-headed but ugly step-hedge when I see it," Rainbow comments. The pony goes up to the Cakes who are hard at work while their twin foals, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, were playing, "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"Hey, Rainbow, what can we do you for?" Mr. Cake asks Rainbow curiously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I heard that there's going to be a party going on around here...and I wasn't invited."

"Oh, that. Well, that was no rumor."

"Oh, good to hear it," Rainbow said with a smile. For a moment, it looks like...

"It's actually true, little filly!" Mrs. Cake snaps sternly to Rainbow, much to her shock. So it's true! The blue Pegasi isn't invited at the party at all!

"What? Why?"

"Do you remember the last time we let Pinkie talked us into inviting you to a party?"

Flashback

At a party in Sugarcube Corner, the ponies were having a good time outside...until they saw Rainbow, dressed up like a pirate, jumping onto the roof while roaring, "I am Lord Dashelmort, here for your souls! All shall kneel before me; Ha ha ha!"

"Look out!" Mr. Cake screams in alarm. He and Mrs. Cake grab the twin foals and run off with the other ponies as the mad Rainbow jump off the roof and flew right into the cake.

Rainbow of course crash into the cake, ruining the whole thing...

End Flashback

"Nah, not really," Rainbow said uneasily, looking backwards as if pretending not to remember what happened the last time.

"Well, we do! And we aren't inviting you to this one or any of Pinkie's future parties until you pay off the damages that you did!" Mrs. Cake snaps sternly to Rainbow. Apparently, the pony is banned from any of Pinkie's parties until she pay off damages.

"I can't believe you're throwing a party for a wild and crazy pony!"

"What? Oh, you mean Pinkie Pie." Mr. Cake said, realizing what Rainbow just said. "Yeah, she can be crazy but Pinkie Pie is the closest thing that we have to a first daughter."

"Anyway, this party was originally going to be for a vegetable garden that we are growing." Mrs. Cake explains to Rainbow as she motions to a garden that Pound and Pumpkin Cake are playing in. "But since rarely any ponies goes to that one, we decided to put Pinkie Pie into the mix. Now every pony's coming."

"Ahem!" Rainbow clears her throat, reminding the Cakes as to who isn't invited to the party, much to her annoyance.

"Oh, right. Almost, everyone," Mr. Cake said in correction.

"Thanks...I noticed that shrub out front. What a sad and pathetic display. It looks like the whole thing is made out of ugly sticks that someone beats it with."

"Yes, sad isn't it?" Mrs. Cake admits, feeling a bit sad for the shrub. "I would trim it but my hedge shears are in the shop."

"Wait, Ponyville has a hedge-shears fixing shop?" Rainbow asks Mrs. Cake wondering if she heard Pinkie's female boss right.

"Well, okay, it's Doctor Whooves's lab but he likes to call it a shop sometimes."

"Pinkie Pie told me that you got my Snake Fighter 5 manual. Do you have it?"

"Oh, that." Mr. Cake said, knowing what Rainbow is talking about. "You see, honey bun here was going to use it in our Pinkie Pie float." The Pegasus pony screams in terror upon hearing hat, "But no worry. We gave it to Spitfire who likes to look at the pictures."

"Wait, Spitfire of the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow asks in surprise upon hearing the name of one of the Wonderbolts. Spitfire is in Ponyville?

"Yes. She is in charge of that race thing that Pinkie is running in!" Mrs. Cake announces happily. Rainbow glances at a giant float of Pinkie Pie nearby with a trophy.

"Man; that is definitely one good huge looking version of Pinkie Pie."

"Oh you like it? My husband and I use the magic made from the vegetable products from our prize-winning organic garden!"

"Figures that Pinkie Pie was a vegetable at times," Rainbow jokes a bit. "Anyway, how come she gets a giant float anyhow?"

"Because Pinkie Pie is one of our best employees that we got...well, the only one anyway," Mr. Cake explains to Rainbow proudly. "She deserves one after all."

Rainbow glances at the banner hanging on top of Sugarcube Corner, causing her to comment, "Victory for 'Pinkie Pie' Garden Party? No offense, but you are celebrating a bit too soon. She didn't even race yet."

"Oh, Mr. Cake and I like to think of it as positive thinking!" Mrs. Cake explains to Rainbow with a smile. "If we can visualize Pinkie Pie winning that race, then by golly, she's going to win the race."

"Ugh, come on. I'm starting to make myself start positive puking here!"

"Oh, I visualized that yesterday."

"I am starting to think that this party is showing more of that garden than celebrating whatever unlikely racing victory that Pinkie Pie would have." Rainbow said, glancing at how the party looks like something about the garden than Pinkie Pie.

"Don't be silly, Rainbow." Mr. Cake giggles as he tends to the kids. "We wouldn't put our needs of our garden items above those of..."

"Pinkie Pie."

"Right, I know that; Derpy; just making sure that you do!"

Rainbow smirks as she remarks mischievously, "Hey, you two; Nice DORKOrations; Ha ha ha!"

Mrs. Cake, not amused by Rainbow's bullying remark, protests, "Excuse me! Mr. Cake and I have been working on those for a week now!"

"WEAK is more like it! Perhaps you should do yourselves a favor and try working on them for a RAINBOW; Ha ha ha!"

"Ugh! Leave now, Rainbow Dash. I am not in the mood for your attitude right now."

"Sorry, just messing with you two." Rainbow apologizes quickly. "Well, this has been a little slice of torture...sort of and in my opinion, but I better run."

"Good riddance to bad karma, of course."

Rainbow trots off, thinking of a few things like entering the race. The Pegasus pony spots the onion patch and grins while saying, "Onion...stinky and ripe! I better pick some up for a stew later on or whatever."

Rainbow pulls out an onion out of the garden and heads back to the track to speak to Spitfire about entering the race.

* * *

Rainbow finds Spitfire looking at a watch and keeping an eye on things. The pony is very excited to be talking to one of her idols in the Wonderbolts!

"Hey, Spitfire," Rainbow exclaims as she goes up to Spitfire who looks up and saw her. "What's the good word, Wonderbolt sis?"

"Can't talk for too long, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire said to Rainbow, "Got to make sure that this race goes off without a hitch!"

"Speaking of which, what is this race that you speak of? I'm curious."

"What? You didn't know? It's time for the Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race!"

Rainbow looks confused. She could've sworn that that she herself heard some fanfare coming from out of nowhere. Of course, the pony shakes it off while asking, "What? Say that again?"

Spitfire motions to the obstacle course which considers of the pool with the log in it, a pogo stick of some kind that is holding an anvil, a hurdle, a carton of milk and a tortoise; The Wonderbolt explains, "It's of course the PTRER! Every 3 years or so, the greatest athletes in Equestria pit their pits against the most grueling obstacle made by any ponies in hopes of winning the incredible...Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race Silver Trophy of Ultimate Destiny!" The fanfare is heard once more.

"In other words the PTRERSTUD?

"You betcha!"

Rainbow pauses then smiles while asking, "So Spitfire, before I ask you the real reason as to why I'm here...are there any auditions to be a member of your Wonderbolt team?" The Pegasus pony dreamt of joining the Wonderbolts someday.

"Well, not at the moment but when we do have tryouts, you will be on the list." Spitfire promises Rainbow with a nod.

"Now then, I had a talk with my pal Pinkie Pie. I, Rainbow Dash, have decided to enter and dominate the Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race!" Rainbow announces to Spitfire eagerly with the usual fanfare playing. "So where's the starting line? I'm ready."

"Uh, yeah, that's a problem, Rainbow. You see, the race's deadline for entering was a month ago."

"Wait, what? I was too late to enter?"

"Afraid so; should've entered before then, Rainbow," Spitfire apologizes to Rainbow while shrugging a bit. That's what the blue Pegasus pony get for not finding out about the race sooner. "So far, there are only two official entrants for this year's race: Pinkie Pie and Applejack."

"Uh...not actually your battle of the titans, Spitfire; to be honest, it would've worked if it was me against Applejack. You know about our friendly rivalry, right?" Rainbow asks Spitfire with a frown; Applejack vs. Pinkie Pie; Not much to look at, to be honest since Rainbow herself is the one who fought the farming Earth pony.

"True. We probably should've put up some flyers or something."

"Oh, BTW, a huge cake told me that you have my Snake Fighter 5 manual."

"Oh? Is that what that was?" Spitfire asks Rainbow while blinking a bit, upon realizing what she just said. "I was using it to clean my..."

"Ugh! No! No, don't say that!" Rainbow exclaims in a panic. She doesn't want to even hear or think about what Spitfire was using the manual for the game for!

"Then I gave it to that Doctor Whooves stallion so he could scour his..."

"NO MORE, NO MORE! Ugh. Anyway, can I please be in the race, Spitfire? I gotta prove myself here."

"Sorry, rules are rules, Rainbow." Spitfire said to Rainbow with a shrug. "Only Pinkie Pie and Applejack are allowed to complete in the Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race." The fanfare is heard once more. "Try again in 3 more years."

"Well, I will see you soon. Keep that spot in the Wonderbolts open for me." Rainbow said while ending the conversion with the Wonderbolt.

Well, so much for entering the race to beat Pinkie Pie. Now Rainbow has to find another way to satisfy that fan of hers. First, she decided to pay a visit to Doctor Whooves.

"Let's see...my map looks a bit unnourished." Rainbow said while checking her map. "I gotta throw Doctor Whooves's lab here somewhere..."

Rainbow puts Doctor Whooves's lab right on the map then heads on off.

* * *

At the lab, Rainbow walks up to Doctor Whooves who is out front, standing behind a counter that doubles as a window of his place. The pony smiles while saying, "Hey there Doctor Whooves!"

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash," Doctor Whooves said, grinning upon seeing Rainbow. "Have you beaten up Pinkie Pie in a friendly fight yet?"

"Huh? Who told you that? How did..."

"Come on, remember? I am your internet provider! I read all your e-mail!"

Of course, for some reason, Doctor Whooves thinks that he has the right to read everyone's e-mails that he provides for his customers. Rainbow, not having time to discuss that, spoke up, "You know Mr. and Mrs. Cake, right? They send me...to pick up their hedge shears." That isn't the truth of course, but the Pegasus pony figures that those shears will be useful.

"Oh, what a coincidence; Very awesome, I was just done fixing them up. Here you go!" Doctor Whooves exclaims as he took a pair of hedge shears out of hiding, giving them to Rainbow who looks at the things in amazement.

"Awesome! These things look cool!"

"I just put a few new things in those shears, rebuilding them with my gadgets and such. It's guaranteed to shave a shrub smoother than a baby's bottom."

"Really; Man, these things are too cool, even for the Cakes. I think...I will hold on to these babies. You know, give them a test drive before returning them." Rainbow said as she puts the shears...somewhere. "So Doctor Whooves, how's the fast paced world of your shops and science going?"

"Oh, it's biz-nasty as usual." Doctor Whooves remarks to Rainbow with a shrug.

"Hope you don't mind but you definitely let yourself go!"

"Whoa, come on! Are you calling me fat, Rainbow? I am small-boned, really!"

"More like old-boned." Rainbow jokes a bit making Doctor Whooves roll his eyes at the joke. She glances through the window and saw how messy that the inside of his lab is. "Horse feathers, Doctor Whooves, where are you going to get this place cleaned up?"

"Oh, I supposed you can do better?" Doctor Whooves challenges Rainbow. If this Pegasus pony can do better, he likes to see her try.

"Come on, I betcha even Fluttershy could do better...with one hoof tied behind her back and is wearing a funeral bag thing over her head."

Surprisingly, a familiar yellow Pegasus pony appears, one hoof tied behind her back and is wearing a funeral bag thing over her head, saying, "Uh, I'm here for your concessary needs and time stuff...if that's okay..."

As Fluttershy leaves, Doctor Whooves frowns while snapping, "Rainbow Dash, that's just mean, ignorant and unfortunately mostly true!"

"Well, gotta go." Rainbow said as if what happened didn't seem to be a problem at all.

"Drop back again at any time."

Rainbow heads off to take a look, spotting a box and peeks under it while saying, "Box peering...whoa!" The pony smiles eagerly as she pulls out what appears to be a familiar cover. "Awesome! It's the cover of the 'Snake Fighter 5' manual! Maybe if I find the rest, I can find the cheat code that unlocks the Snake Fighter's super secret forbidden move!"

Rainbow continues walking around the field around the lab and spots an unkempt hedge. The pony took out the hedge shears, time to test these babies out!

"This hedge is the disease...and only I am the cure!" Rainbow booms madly. She trims the hedge quickly until the Pegasus pony is done. Now the hedge itself looks like one carriage. "All right, that is one hedge that I'm proud to take to any Gala no matter how lame they are now!"

Rainbow spots some hedge trimmings on the ground underneath the hedge, taking them while saying, "Hedge trimmings. Never get enough of these!"

Rainbow continues on until she arrives at a tree. With a grin, the pony exclaims, "Whoa! It's the Tree!" Fanfare is heard from...somewhere. Who knows? "Stick it out some more, Tree! It's the Tree!" More fanfare is heard. "And...okay, that's all there is. Wow."

Rainbow sees a box nearby and looks under it while mumbling, "I wonder...all right!" The pony took out what appears to be a polo shirt for ponies. "No wonder I couldn't find my Wonderbolts polo shirt! Better put this in that...photo booth for safe keeping."

Next Rainbow flew up until she arrives in Cloudsdale...her own version of it anyway. Taking out the metal detector, the pony looks around until the electric guitar riff is heard, causing Rainbow to put down another treasure marker.

"Nice! I will put this treasure marker here so I know where to dig later!" Rainbow announces eagerly. So far, so good!

Rainbow wonders what to do next. She can't enter the race and beating up Pinkie Pie in a friendly fight is too easy. So the Pegasus pony has one option left: ruin her victory party. Yeah, sounds mean but it's the only known option left that Rainbow has at this point to satisfy an e-mail sender.

Rainbow flew back to Sugarcube Corner on a mission of sorts.

Author's note  
Well, Rainbow can't enter the race so she decides to try to ruin her party. In order to do so, the Pegasus pony must lure the Cakes away, using Pinkie Pie's cell phone to make a few prank calls. After visiting the pink Earth pony in the locker room, Rainbow trashes the party itself. What will happen? Read, review and suggest.


	3. Chapter 3: Party Ruiner!

Author's note  
To Anon, maybe...maybe not. Who knows?

Chapter 3: Party Ruiner!

Rainbow returns to Sugarcube Corner. Unfortunately for her, the Cakes are still around so ruining the party right now is out of the question. But she could lure them both away somehow.

Rainbow goes to the hedge and took the hedge shears out, booming, "Shears and hedges go together like a slowpoke and explosions..." The pony cut hedge until it looks like Pinkie Pie...wearing brown pants. "Uh, not sure if I meant to do that, but oh well."

Just then, Mrs. Cake shows up, glancing at the hedge while saying, "Oh, nice work, Rainbow. Wait; are those my shears that you're using?"

"Oh, these things? No, no way! Yours are still in the shop. These...are Fluttershy's, yeah! Of course, my friend is cleaning house so I took these from her right now."

"Oh, well, very thoughtful of you to do this anyway, Rainbow."

"Oh, you know me, Miss Thoughtful." Rainbow said sheepishly. Once Mrs. Cake leaves, she sticks her tongue out in disgust. Her thoughtful; Maybe sometimes...

Rainbow goes over to the float, smirking devilishly as she prepares to use the shears on it. However, Mr. Cakes yelps as he exclaims, "Hey, hey! What are you trying to do?"

"Oh, just giving your Pinkie Pie float a bunch needed shave...and a hair cut; Two bits?"

"Look, keep your shears away or I will call the guard to escort you away from here until further notice!"

Rainbow groans as she puts the shears away. The Pegasus pony has got to get the Cakes away from here so she could sabotage the party. Luckily, Rainbow still has Pinkie's phone so she could prank call...

Of course, it's stupid for Rainbow to call the Cakes while they're nearby so she leaves to do the prank call elsewhere.

* * *

Rainbow returns to the field, with no pony around (minus Doctor Whooves in his lab but he's out of hearing range). With a smirk, the Pegasus pony decides to have some fun with prank calling.

"Howy howdy howdy howdy," Rainbow exclaims, using the speed dial to call up Applejack's number. She waits for a few minutes until an answer came.

"Howdy, y'all; Sorry, can't come 'ta 'de phone right now. Ah am racing, but leave yer name an' message an' Ah will done git back 'ta yew." Applejack's answering machine calls on the other end. A beep is heard.

Rainbow clears her throat then spoke in Pinkie's voice, "Hey, AJ! Can you not beat me in today's Race to the End of the Race today? That would be so meanie and I want to party afterwards; Okie dokie lokie!"

Rainbow hangs up the cell phone then speed dial her own home number. Soon her own answering machine picks up, Rainbow's own voice is heard in a seductive way, "Well, hey there, attractive stallion. You have reached Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow shrugs a bit. Does she really sound like that? Her answering machine continues speaking though in a normal way, "But if you aren't any cute and handsome stallion, then hang up, will ya? If you're a friend of mine, leave a message." The machine speaks in a seductive way again, "But if you are a handsome stallion, get a hot tub, some cherries and invite me over. See you in your dreams."

A beep is heard as Rainbow herself speaks in Pinkie's voice again, "Hey there, Dashie! This is Pinkie Pie, one attractive mare or stallion! Got a hot tub! I will be right over!" The Pegasus pony hangs up before pausing, "Okay, that's even weird, even for this awesome pony. Dial W for Whooves!"

Rainbow speed dials Doctor Whooves's number and wait. Soon Doctor Whooves's voice spoke up, "Hey there. Welcome to Doctor Whooves's Telestand! For Calendar, press 1. For Gadgets, press 8. For Support Stuff, press star..."

Rainbow frowns as she hangs up, adding, "Forget it. I can't prank call a phone tree. The last time I navigated Doctor Whooves's TeleStand, all I got is a crate of lizards...and not the dinosaur ones like the stallion claimed he has seen before! Now to prank call Spitfire; Oh man, this should be good."

Rainbow speed dials Spitfire's number and waits until she got the Wonderbolt's voice, sort of, "Hey, you have reached a cordless cell phone...and not the public pay phone, ignore the rumors...of Spitfire! After you hear the beep, leave a message!"

Rainbow hears the beep before speaking in Pinkie's voice once more, "Hey, Spitfire, Pinkie Pie here, okie dokie lokie! You should know that it was yours truly who put itching powders in your uniform and your undies all these past 3 years...as well as spying on Soarin' with a security camera and saw what he does before going to bed! Yay!"

Rainbow hangs up, before speaking in the normal voice, "Well, that got me off the hook...but you know what's creepy? Neither Spitfire nor Soarin' never even complained about the itching powder or the spying! Say...Apple Bloom and her friends have a cell phone? Eh. Who knew?"

Rainbow speed dials the Cutie Mark Crusaders' number and waits until she gets an answer. Apple Bloom's voice spoke up, "Hey, y'all! Apple Bloom here!'

"As well as Sweetie Belle," Sweetie's voice exclaims on the other end happily.

"And Scootaloo too," Scootaloo's voice exclaims eagerly.

"AND WE'RE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY," The CMC's voice all yell out on the other end as Rainbow looks in amusement.

"Sorry, we y'all are too done busy looking fer our Cutie Mark or doing some other activity." Apple Bloom's voice said. "But leave us a message an' we y'all can git back 'ta yew!"

"If this is Rainbow Dash, keep on trucking!" Scootaloo's voice is heard eagerly.

A beep is heard. Rainbow spoke in Pinkie's voice, "Okie dokie lokie! This is Pinkie Pie! Can you three come over to my place, pull pranks on me while hitting me with pies? Also, Scootaloo, can you get my boom box and..." The Pegasus pony spoke in her normal voice. "...leave it at the usual drop point?" Rainbow spoke in her friend's voice once more. "Okay, bye!"

Rainbow hangs up while saying eagerly in her normal voice, "Whenever I give assignments to Scootaloo, I got to be creative; Now to lure the Cakes away from Sugarcube Corner; Speed dial number 1!"

Rainbow speed dials the Cakes and waits. Soon a familiar voice speak up, this time it isn't an answering machine, "Hello? Is that you Mrs. Pinkie?"

Rainbow smirks as she spoke to Mrs. Cake through Pinkie's voice, "Hey there, okie dokie lokie! Pinkie Pie here, Mrs. Cake! I'm having a super duper time!"

"Pinkie; You sound funny."

"Oh, I look funny because of my mane that is like cotton candy! I am out of breath from all the running...for the race...that I was training that I was doing."

"Oh right. So when will you run the race anyway?" Mrs. Cake's voice ask whom she thought was Pinkie. "I must know because Carrot Cake needs to take the cake wrinkles out of the oven."

"More like a bunch of crud winkles to me." Rainbow speaks to herself in her normal voice. She has taken those cake wrinkles before and hated them.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh nothing, Mrs. Cake," Rainbow's voice spoke quickly in Pinkie's voice. "I mean Spitfire is starting the race right now!"

"Oh right! Mr. Cake, the children and I will be right over there!" Mrs. Cake exclaims in surprise.

"Right, okie dokie lokie! Hooray!"

"See you soon, Pinkie! Try not to start without us!"

"Bye bye! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow pauses then hangs up before speaking in her normal voice. "Well, that was cool. Now to see if they fell for it..."

* * *

Rainbow returns to track just in time to see the Cakes leaving, Mrs. Cake looks puzzled. She could've sworn that the race was going to start.

"Weird. We came here but Spitfire said that the race won't be for a few more hours." Mrs. Cake said in concern. "Didn't Pinkie Pie tell us that..."

"Well, I'm sure that Pinkie Pie got so excited that she thought that the race was starting now." Mr. Cake assures his wife while his foals ride on his back. "Come on; let's get back to our garden party."

Once the Cakes leave, Rainbow took a look around and took her metal detector out to search for anything hidden. Once near the posts, the thing begins to give out the usual signal. The pony grins as she put another treasure marker down.

"Cool! I hope to find a shovel soon so I can dig this treasure up later!" Rainbow exclaims eagerly. Finding a shovel is worth finding what's under here.

Rainbow goes into the locker room and saw Pinkie focusing a bit. She came over while asking her friend, "Hey there, Pinkie Pie; Ready for that Big Race thing?"

"Yep! Sure, Mrs. Cake interrupted me, but before I am warmed up, showered and even combed my mane! I'm going through the pre-psyche-em-ups or psyche me outs." Pinkie said, bouncing up and down in determination.

"So are you ready to race or what?"

"Nope! Ain't psyched yet, Dashie! A little bit amped. Maybe 50% riveted...but not yet quite psyched."

With a smirk, Rainbow came closer to Pinkie Pie, waving her upper forelegs at her and annoying the Earth pony. The Pegasus pony asks, "Hey; is this bothering ya? I ain't touching you. Is this bothering you?"

Pinkie pushes her friend away while saying, "Put my head in the game, stay focused and believed in the Pinkie Pie!"

"Well, not sure how to tell you this...but you reek."

"Are you sure? I took a power shower a few minutes ago. Hold on." Pinkie sniffs herself then shrugs, "Nope! Fresh as a daisy! I guess this must be one of those smelt/dealt situations."

"Man, this place gives me the willies. Later." Rainbow remarks while ending the conversion there.

"Okie dokie, lokie! Time for this champ to fight and flee! There is no turning back now! I made the sandwich so it's time for me to see it!"

Rainbow rolls her eyes as she goes over to the locker. The pony opens the first one and saw a bag inside, making her comment, "Okay...full length mirror, a pair of cool shades, a 3000 bits velvet training bag. This must be Applejack's locker."

Rainbow closes the first locker before opening the second one, finding it empty. The Pegasus remarks, "Nothing in here." The pony closes that locker and opens the last one that has a lunch box that said 'Knightshade: But they're in Space'. "Hmm, looks like Big Macintosh has forgotten his 'Knightshade: But they're in Space' lunch box, I guess. Normally, I would take anything not nailed down, but I rather not come between Big Mac and his lunch again. The last time, he put my uvula in a sleeper hold. Trust me, it hurts!"

Time to lure the Cakes away again so Rainbow leaves the locker room and uses Pinkie's cellphone to speed them once more; Mrs. Cake's voice answers again, "Yes, Pinkie Pie? What is it this time?"

"Hey there, Mrs. Cake," Rainbow spoke in Pinkie's voice again. "I'm positive absolutely sure that they will start the race this time!"

"You sure; I don't want to bring the kids over there for no reason again."

"Come on, I am right!"

"Fine," Mrs. Cake's voice said with a sigh. Guess she can humor Pinkie Pie...again. "Mr. Cake, the foals and I will be right over."

Rainbow hangs up the phone, remarking in her normal voice, "Nice, that should work..." Just then, the pony notices something on the cell phone. "Wait, Derpy Hooves's number? How did that get there?"

For no reason or with no thought, Rainbow speed dial Derpy's number a very long time. She waits until a familiar voice is heard, "Hey there! Yahoo; I am a badly drawn microchip! Call back sometime next year! I don't know what went wrong."

An uneasy Rainbow hangs up the phone, remarking, "Okay...that was both completely pointless and makes my brain want to throw up. And to think, poor Derpy was normal before one of my Pegasus classmates threw a dumbbell at her."

Rainbow sighs as she heads back to Sugarcube Corner. Time to ruin the party before it even begins!

* * *

Once arriving back at Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow rang the doorbell but she didn't get an answer. The thoughtful pony remarks, "Well, well, no pony is home...it's almost like some awesome genius lured the Cakes away from here; Heh heh heh."

Rainbow spots the balloons, smirking while singing.

Rainbow: _**Takin' the Cakes' balloons and I don't know why...**_

Rainbow grabs the balloons though she floats a few feet into the air. After getting back to the ground and put the balloons away, the pony comments, "Whoa! These balloons are very powerful! I feel like walking on the moon with Luna with these things."

Rainbow then head to the garden, grabbing some hedge clippings, and look at the banner saying, "Soon this banner will say, 'Congratulations, Rainbow Dash' by the end of the day, I guarantee it. Of course, unless Big Macintosh makes it, in any case the whole thing would probably say 'Contagulate Rainer Dasher'...but seriously, mark my words."

Rainbow goes up to the float of Pinkie, saying, "Hey there, Mr. Huge Noggin Pie, what can I do for ya?" With a devilish smirk, the Pegasus pony walks around the float while mocking the Earth pony's voice, "Nothing much, Mr. Gen 1 Barber Dashie, a little bit off the top."

Rainbow got the shears out then comments, "Sure, whatever you say!"

Rainbow turns the shears on then fly upward very fast, causing her to cut the head right off the float. Of course, in all the mayhem, the Pegasus pony hits a tiki torch, sending it right onto the float and burning it with its own fire.

"Wow, even better than expected," Rainbow comments upon landing on the ground, seeing the whole party getting caught on fire. The pony then saw something, making her yelp, "Yikes; Trouble!"

Rainbow hid behind the bushes just as the Cakes return from the race...which didn't happen again. Mrs. Cake groans in annoyance, "Honestly, that Pinkie Pie keeps going back and forth over a false alarm! We didn't have enough to do without..."

"Holy cupcakes," Mr. Cake gasps in shock and horror. His wife gasps in shock as she and her husband saw the float's remains. Pound and Pumpkin just giggle at this sight. "What happened? Who did this?"

The Cakes look around and saw the float's head peeking from behind the bush...that is being held by Rainbow. Of course, to them, it looks like Pinkie is hiding and is the one who destroyed this float.

"What? Pinkie Pie; did you do this?" Mr. Cake asks Pinkie with a frown. The float's head just move slightly a bit. The male Earth pony frowns. "Are you going to say anything for yourself?"

"What? You aren't going to say sorry or admit to what happened?" Mrs. Cake asks 'Pinkie' in frustration. No response. "Ugh! Fine! I can't believe you wrecked a perfectly good party that Mr. Cake and I made for you, after everything we did for you like teaching you like a daughter and..."

"Well, I hope you lose your race! And if we see you again after the party, you may as well forget coming back home or working at Sugarcube Corner ever again!"

The Cakes stomp away, taking the foals with them. When the coast is clear, Rainbow peeks out, looking amazed. Those two think that Pinkie Pie made this mess...and is very angry enough to fire her on the spot! Wow.

"Dang, hate to be you right now, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said to the head. But then a thought came to her head...a cruel nasty thought, "Or would I?"

Rainbow took the head, looking excitedly. She has already ruined the party, getting Pinkie's relationship with the Cakes ruined. But why stop there? The Pegasus pony got an idea to beat Pinkie Pie: ruin her reputation as an athlete and a friend, and maybe more!

Yeah, it sounds kinda mean...but it's all for a prank and such, right? Besides, if the CMC can get their lives back together after the Gabby Gums incident, so can Pinkie Pie!

"Well, my work here is done. Time to ruin more of Pinkie Pie's reputation," Rainbow said as she begins 'Operation: Ruin Pinkie's Life but Nothing Personal'.

Author's note  
Uh oh. Rainbow has ruined Pinkie's relationship with the Cakes. Now he plans to ruin her reputation and more just to fulfill a fan's question. In the next chapter, the Pegasus pony works on posing as her as well as get the Earth pony marked as a fugitive. But what happens when it backfires on Rainbow later? Also, Twilight, Spike and Rarity appear at last. Read, review and suggest.


	4. Humiliated, Abandoned and Fugitived

Chapter 4: Humiliated, Abandoned and Fugitived

Rainbow arrives back at the track on her mission to ruin Pinkie's life. She notices a depressing hedge and got the shears out, cutting them until they looks like the Pegasus pony herself.

"Awesome, that is a cool hedge!" Rainbow exclaims with a grin. "Hot stallion trees would want to uproot all over just to make out with this Hedge-Beautiful Rainbow Dash!"

After taking the hedge clippings, Rainbow goes into the locker room to begin the next phrase of ruining Pinkie's life. Fortunately, she knows how to do.

Taking out some onions, Rainbow spoke out, "Hey, Pinkie! Want to know how to really win this race?"

"Sure, how," Pinkie ask her friend curiously.

"With onions!"

"Onions? Really?"

"Really; Zecora...told me that the secret to running is with all natural onions deodorant." Rainbow remarks with a smirk. She knew how Pinkie can be gullible and would believe even the most ridiculous of ideas. "All you have to do is rub these babies all over your coat and the fastiness will come."

Pinkie takes the onions, rubbing all over herself (Rainbow does her best now to gag or throw up from the onion smell). The Earth pony said, "Wow! These onions glide on smooth and clear! Thanks, Dashie! I definitely can take on the world now!"

"Yeah...cough cough...especially if the world is...cough cough...downwind! Man, you really stink, Pinkie! Not in the 'you eat rocks' stink, I mean the 'odors that could melt paint off a barn' kinda stink."

"Come on, Dashie, I seriously don't think..." Pinkie pauses to sniff herself then gag in disgust, "Eeeew! I do stink! I better hit the showers right now! Better take my coat off!"

Pinkie does just that...and when she said 'coat', she definitely meant her whole skin! Rainbow looks away while exclaiming, "Whoa, whoa! Geez, Pinkie, wait until I shield my eyes first! Thank Celestia...if it weren't for my very fast reflexes, I would have Pinkie's 'pies' in the back of my mind; Geez!"

Pinkie heads into the shower, with no skin on while she showers. The pony sings happily.

Pinkie: _**It's true, some days are dark and lonely **__**  
**__**And maybe you feel sad **__**  
**__**But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad **__**  
**__**There's one thing that makes me happy **__**  
**__**And makes my whole life worthwhile **__**  
**__**And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile**_

"Yeah, yeah, you keep doing that," Rainbow remarks, opening Pinkie's locker and saw the pony's 'coat' in there. She smirks and took it, "Foals, let this be a lesson. Shower while wearing your coat or somepony...like me...will steal it. Don't ask me how she does it."

With that, Rainbow leaves the locker room then hid behind some bleachers. At the same time, the locker room door open with a small noise...as Pinkie, without her pink coat as if it was shaved off, looks around in worry.

"Err, Dashie? Buddy," Pinkie ask while looking around. Not good. She just finished showering but her pink coat is gone, "Hoo boy."

One thing's for sure: Pinkie has to go home and get an extra coat. She rush out...with no skin as if the pony is more naked than usual. Unfortunately, Pinkie Pie didn't leave without being noticed.

"Whoa, whoa; Great Celestia," Spitfire exclaims in a look of shock and disgust at the sight of Pinkie. That's less nudity of a pony than she's used to.

The Mayor of Ponyville, who came to begin the race, jumps up in surprise upon seeing the skinless Pinkie, screaming while running off, "AHHHH; A SKINLESS PONY!"

Applejack hid behind a bush then flees while screaming upon seeing the skinless Pinkie as well, "Horse apples; A skinless pony!"

Pinkie yelps and run away quickly. Her skinless body is exposed. How embarrassing! As the pinky Earth pony leaves, she fails to notice someone coming out of hiding...Pinkie Pie? Nope, it's actually Rainbow Dash wearing the float head and the coat itself as a disguise.

"Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie! Okie dokie lokie! I love to party!" Rainbow spoke in Pinkie's voice. She spoke in her normal voice, "Pinkie Pie! Wow, I got myself convinced! Oh man, this prank and life ruiner is going to be awesome; Heh heh."

Now to see if Rainbow can fool anypony else; She goes up to Spitfire, speaking up in Pinkie's voice again, "Hey, Spitfire! Pinkie Pie is here, ready to race!"

"Pinkie Pie; Huh; your head is bigger than usual for some reason." Spitfire said in concern, noticing how big Pinkie's head is. Looks like Rainbow's disguise has fooled her. "Are you suing those illegal performance enhancers that I saw on the news? Are you using that stuff? Well?"

"Oh no! Me, Pinkie Pie; Use that stuff to cheat; that's silly, what a laugh; Ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha, oh yeah, I need that...perhaps I was just being paranoid. Anyway, if you're ready to go, time for us to start the..."

* * *

"...Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race!" The Mayor, who recovered from the ugliness before, announces a while later. Rainbow (in her Pinkie Pie outfit) and Applejack are at the starting line of the obstacle course with Spitfire officiating.

"You are both aware that the race itself is a race against time. Not only that you must put up the fastest time against one another but you must beat the previous time made by yours truly years ago." Spitfire explains to Applejack and 'Pinkie' as she points to the official board that shows the Wonderbolt's score. Big Macintosh, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Mr. and Mrs. Cake (both of them are still frowning and still upset at 'Pinkie Pie'), Pound, Pumpkin, Iron Will (the Mayor has hired him to be the security/bodyguard at her mansion), Doctor Whooves, Fluttershy, Twilight, Spike and Rarity are watching from the track side. "Okay then, Applejack, you're up first!"

"Okay, on your mark...get set...get going!"

Once a gunshot is heard, Applejack rushes off with Spitfire timing her. It didn't take long for the pony to get through the track. The Wonderbolt presses the button on her watch as Applejack herself get back.

"Whoa, 5.3 seconds; Amazing for a non-Pegasus," Spitfire exclaims in amazement. "Applejack, not only did you beat my time, but that same time will be downright impossible to beat! Well, ready Pinkie Pie?"

"Wait, hang on!" Rainbow exclaims, still pretending to be Pinkie Pie. "Don't I get instructions or stuff like that?"

"Why? You have been training for weeks for this!"

"Oh, really? Right; I have been training...just making sure."

"Is it just me or is Pinkie Pie acting more weirdly than usual?" Rarity asks Twilight and Spike puzzled.

"Right...and what's with her head?" Spike asks, commentating on 'Pinkie's' big head.

"On your marks, get set...GO!" The Mayor booms as another gunshot is heard. Rainbow then rushes onto stage 1. Now since she has to pretend that she herself is Pinkie, the Pegasus can't use her speed or fly to get through this course easily. Plus, Rainbow wanted to fail to ruin Pinkie's reputation.

First off, Rainbow have trouble with the log in the water (well, pretending to anyway), exclaiming, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" After a while, the pony got off the log and right into stage 2. She jumps onto the pogo stick then onto the weight, having more trouble. "Wow, very heavy!"

"Why is Pinkie Pie having trouble?" Twilight ask in concern, a bit suspicious by Pinkie's performance in the track. Her friend has been doing well, training for this race.

Once Rainbow got off the weight, she rushes into stage 3. The pony jumps over the hurdle but is getting tired from her performance.

"Phew." Rainbow groans. She jumps over the carton of milk barely. "Wow..." The pony tries to jump over the turtle, but bumps into it, making Rainbow go around the animal, finishing the race. "Man, if it was just me racing, I would never live it down."

Rainbow goes back to Spitfire who looks at the time on the watch. She frowns and shakes her head, saying, "Geez, Pinkie, that is one of the worst performances that I have ever seen in the Race to the End of the Race! If you were auditioning to be a Wonderbolt, we would never accept ya. You must be ashamed of yourself."

"Yep, not 'ta mentioned embarrassed." Applejack said with a nod. "Rainbow would've done better."

"Right, better and embarrassed!"

"Geez, sorry, Spitfire," Rainbow said in Pinkie's voice. "I guess I must be too silly, clumsy and not so good to win. I should've sticks with parties, huh?"

"You bet your flank. Come on, Applejack, come with me to my temporarily office." Spitfire said to Applejack. "There is a lot of paperwork to work on before we send the tape that filmed the race to the judges."

"Yep! Sorry, Pinkie Pie. Yew kinda brought it down on yerself." Applejack remarks as she and Spitfire leaves to get the paperwork filled off.

As the ponies, along with the concerned Twilight, Spike and Rarity, head off, the angry Cakes goes up to whom they think is Pinkie Pie. Mrs. Cake snaps, "There you are! We still can't believe you go and ruined the party that we made for you as well as our garden!"

"And you didn't even say you're sorry or just gave us the silent treatment!" Mr. Cake exclaims furiously. "Don't bother coming back to Sugarcube Corner. You're both fired and evicted!"

As the angry Cakes storms off, the Mayor goes up to the disguised Rainbow while yelling furiously, "And don't think that I forgot about your naked escapade, you giant headed sick pony! You will regret the day when you exposed your non-skin to a government official, regret it you hear? There's no place in Ponyville where you will be safe!"

The Mayor storms off. Rainbow blinks a bit. She has succeeded in ruining Pinkie Pie's life. So what does the Pegasus pony has to say about this?

"Boooo me," Rainbow said to herself with a shrug in Pinkie's voice.

* * *

Twilight, Spike and Rarity looks worried as they hang near Rainbow's home. The baby dragon said with a sigh, "Poor Pinkie. She lost her reputation and friendship among the ponies, she lost her job and home, and now Pinkie Pie is wanted for her nudity."

"I can't believe that it happened to her." Rarity said in concern. "Pinkie has never got into so much trouble. How did it happen?"

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight ask, noticing Rainbow, out of her costume, flying up to her home. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing much. Nothing for you to be concerned about," Rainbow said with a shrug as she goes onto the clouds.

Twilight frowns a bit then uses her magic to allow herself, Spike and Rarity to walk onto the clouds. While Rainbow is preparing to head into her home, the trio came up the cloud steps. Something is up.

"Rainbow Dash...did you have something to do with what happened to Pinkie Pie today?" Rarity asks Rainbow in suspicion.

"Well...okay, fine, in a way." Rainbow said with a shrug. "Yeah, I didn't get a chance to beat Pinkie in a friendly fight or beat her in a race...but I did succeed in turning her into a publicly humiliated criminal fugitive with no job or home! And I didn't have to use my A-K."

"What?" Twilight ask in shock and anger. "You mean...how could you do this to your friend?"

"Come on, it isn't anything personal! I was trying to answer a fan whose send me an e-mail, seeing if I could beat Pinkie in a friendly fight. And well...okay, trying to decide to do so did have me go too far. But come on! Pinkie Pie has been through rough stuff like this before, so she can rise above this. Besides, she can get over it like..."

But as Rainbow's group goes into the house, they saw a shocking sight: a saddened Pinkie (wearing another pink coat/skin) is on the couch (able to walk on clouds somehow), watching TV. Her mane and tail are deflated while her usual color has faded to a grayish pink.

"Hey Dashie...Twilight, Spike, Rarity." Pinkie said in sadness.

"Pinkie Pie," The four ask in shock and surprise upon seeing Rainbow in her house.

"What are you doing in my home?" Rainbow asks Pinkie in alarm.

"Well, I am a publicly humiliated criminal fugitive with no job or home...you, along with Twilight, Rarity and Spike, are the only friends that I got." Pinkie said with a sad sigh. "So I figured I could crash here for a couple of weeks...or years until my life gets back together."

"Well, Rainbow." Twilight said to Rainbow, glaring at her shocked friend. "What did you say about Pinkie Pie rising above what happened, hmmm?"

"The irony," Rainbow exclaims while shaking a hoof into the air. Great, she has succeeded in ruining Pinkie's life (even though the Pegasus pony didn't mean to) and now the pink Earth pony is now living in her home!

Suddenly, the whole trouble isn't worth it at all.

Author's note  
Hoo boy; Rainbow has proceeded in ruining Pinkie's life, but now the pony is living in her home. Now the blue Pegasus pony must fix what she has done. In the next chapter, Rainbow gets help from Twilight, Spike and Rarity as she breaks into the Mayor's home to get Pinkie's criminal record. But the four must dodge Iron Will and Big Macintosh to do so. Read, review and suggest.

The song sung by Pinkie Pie in the shower is her Smile Song.

Pinkie's sad state came from the 'Party of One' episode.


	5. Chapter 5: A Break In

Chapter 5: A Break In

Rainbow couldn't believe how terrible her life is turning and it wasn't even towards her. Pinkie Pie is now living in her house with her life ruined! Perhaps the Pegasus pony should've not bothered to ruin her life in the first place.

"I guess it's time for some hours of retina frying entertainment." Rainbow said. She tries to reach for the TV but Pinkie slaps her hooves away.

As Rainbow yelps a bit, Pinkie said, "Don't touch that dial!"

"Well, why not?"

"Look!"

As the four mares and a dragon watch, a program is on the TV showing Spitfire and the Mayor. The box shows a picture of Pinkie Pie as an announcer announces, "Have you seen this pony? She was last seen running out of the locker room, naked and without her coat like a shaved weasel!"

"I don't know, it happened way too fast!" Spitfire on TV exclaims in horror. "1 minute I was standing around by myself or something...and the next thing I know, I heard a high-pitched scream!"

"That was me whom screamed!" The Mayor explains on the TV. "Why, who wouldn't scream at the sight of a pony whose has no skin and is running around doing so right in front of me."

"Oh dear," Rarity said in concern.

"The Mayor of Ponyville has issued an all-points bulletin for the mysterious nude pony." The announcer explains. "The negatives of this incriminating security photo shall be sealed in the Hall of Records of the Manyor's Mansion for further study."

A brief picture of the criminal record is shown on TV as the Mayor exclaims happily, "Studying is fun, foals!"

"Right now..."

"Wow...that must be bad for you, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said in pity while glaring at the one pony who got Pinkie Pie into this mess in the first place.

"Yeah, see?" Pinkie asks in both sadness and worry. "Oh, how can I show my face in public as long as my criminal record is at the Mayor's Hall of Records? I can't even help out in parties anymore!"

"Actually, I don't think it's your face that you should worry about showing." Rainbow points out to Pinkie in concern.

"Oh, my feet; I guess they are big, huh?"

"No, I think...actually, never mind." Rarity said with a sigh, deciding that its best not to get Pinkie depressed further.

"...if you happen to see this lewd and nude party, don't approach her as she is known to be armed, dangerous and mostly confusing." The announcer announces on the TV. "Okay, maybe the armed thing needs work..."

"Man, I hate the news." Spike remarks in annoyance. "Can we watch something less yokel?"

"No way, Spike!" Pinkie exclaims with a frown. "I need to keep an up to date on any details according my scandalous downfall as well as the Equestria wide pony hunt. That way, at least I know what to do when the heat is off."

"Pinkie Pie, it's just a public nudity charge." Rainbow remarks to Pinkie in annoyance. "Even some ponies can do more scandalous things while buying clothes at Rarity's Carousel Baroque."

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight exclaims to Rainbow for her rude behavior.

"Oh, there I am again!" Pinkie whines a bit as she points to the TV. "The shame, I will never live it down!"

Rainbow sighs while saying, "Come on, Pinkie Pie, go already. There isn't any room in the Rainbow Dash room for crybabies."

"What about Fluttershy?"

"I am no crybaby!" Fluttershy snaps to Pinkie as she peeks in through a window of the place. "Maybe I cry but sometimes it's because I couldn't mean to."

"Fluttershy, don't tell anypony that Pinkie Pie is here, please?" Rarity asks Fluttershy in concern. "We have enough trouble as it is."

"Oh...right. Okay."

As Fluttershy disappears from sight, Rainbow remarks, "Okay, maybe there's room for one crybaby...even though Fluttershy didn't mean to do so...but that position is already filled. Now please leave!"

"I can't leave!" Pinkie insists stubbornly. "I can't go anywhere until my life is back to the way that is wonderful that I know it."

The four groans as they leave Pinkie Pie on the couch. Twilight said to Rainbow in annoyance, "Well, thanks to you, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie is more saddened than ever. Are you happy with yourself?"

"Yeah, was it worth it?" Spike asks Rainbow with a frown.

"Look, I will just do some Teen Colt Squad. That should clear my mind." Rainbow said as she heads into the room where her Game Machine is at...but the pony's group got a confusing sight as they saw a familiar Earth pony drawing on paper. "What?"

"How, you were just..." Rartiy said in confusion as she looks back to where the group came from to where Pinkie, sighing sadly, is at now.

"Oh, as usual, Pinkie Pie, you are so random! Okay, please get away from the Teen Colt Squad. We can't let this get out of hoof than it is already."

"Can't, Dashie; I got to finish my 23-Volume Epic Graphic Novel Zine about a Fun Pony who wins the Race to the End of the Race." Pinkie said sadly as the fanfare is heard from out of nowhere. "Also, she defeat Nightmare Moon, get a new family and make her guardians jealous and..."

"Wow, Pinkie Pie, you took what happened to you hard." Twilight said in concern.

"Any chance I know when I can use my drawing table again?" Rainbow asks Pinkie a bit impatiently.

"Might be a while, Dashie; I still haven't figured out what to call my Fun Pony lead character yet." Pinkie explains to Rainbow in sadness.

"Ooh, man."

"Well, Rainbow, I think it shows that it isn't worth all the trouble of ruining a pony's life, isn't it?" Spike asks Rainbow in amusement as the pony heads to her kitchen.

"Come on, Spike, I..." Rainbow jumps in surprise as she saw Pinkie in the kitchen with a chef's hat. "What? How? Huh? You were just..."

"Pinkie Pie, sometimes I have trouble understanding you!" Twilight exclaims in amazement as Pinkie sighs in sadness. This pink pony has a habit of showing all over the place somehow!

"So what are you cooking?"

"Well, Sweetie Belle once told me that a way to earned back your parents or guardians' trust is through good." Pinkie explains. "I am making a wonderful confection to get Mr. and Mrs. Cake to forgive me."

"Well, that sounds like a plan. As long as it's you doing the cooking and not my sister," Rarity said, knowing how badly that Sweetie cooks. "How is it going?"

"Not much. Mr. and Mrs. Cake like to eat vegetables...and well, the only food in fridge contains soy sauce, milk, milky sauce...and saucy milk."

"Don't go dissing my saucy milk!" Rainbow exclaims in disgust as she walk away from Pinkie. "Okay, that's it. I can't believe that I'm saying...but I'm going to do the right thing."

"Tell the truth about how you ruined Pinkie's life?" Twilight suggests to Rainbow, hopig gthat her friend will 'fess up to what she did and get Pinkie's life back together.

"Are you crazy? And get those ponies mad at me; No way!"

"Well, everypony will be mad at you but they will respect you for telling the truth." Rarity explains to Rainbow with a nod.

Rainbow notes a box carton with a note nearby while asking in curiosity, "What's this?" The pony takes the note while reading it. The whole thing came from Spitfire herself; one could hear the Wonderbolt now, "'Dear Pinkie Pie; Despite the fact that you disgraced yourself at the Race to the End of the Race and although I rather not do this, the rules are the rules. So please enjoy this lifetime supply of Pony Jelly Gel-A-Ton, the official second place prize of the PTRER; Sincerely, Spitfire; P.S. Never EVER show your giant pony head on my track or at the future Wonderbolts events again!'"

Rainbow tosses the note while Spike asks her, "Why was Pinkie's prize delivered to your home?"

"Sometimes Pinkie Pie likes to use my address just to visit me. Anyway, perhaps she will feel a whole lot better if I get rid of this unpleasant reminder of how she was humiliatingly defeated. I know that I would feel better. I love Gel-A-Ton."

"Pinkie Pie would feel a lot better if her life is back in order." Twilight points out as Rainbow takes the Gel-A-Ton. "If you aren't going to confess, what are you going to do?"

"Easy; I will do a new operation. 'Operation: Get Pinkie Pie's Life Back'!" Rainbow announces sternly to the only ponies who knows the truth. "Phrase 1: we break into the Mayor's Mansion and steal the only known copy of Pinkie's criminal record."

"Wait, you want us to commit a crime...by stealing a criminal record while breaking and entering?"

"Hey, don't consider it a crime. More like helping a friend. Anyway, the Mayor has a bad memory so once we get the criminal record; she won't remember what Pinkie Pie did. Phrase 2: I will take the race again, this time I will make sure that Pinkie Pie herself wins."

"But how will you do that?" Spike asks Rainbow in concern. "You can't use your wings or speed to win or you will be revealed. Plus, that track is very tough."

"I will figure that part out." Rainbow said to Spike in determination. "And finally, Phrase 3: get the Cakes' love and trust for Pinkie back."

"It would work better if you just tell the Cakes the truth that you ruined their garden party." Twilight said in concern.

"I know...but I feel like I must do it the other way...as if some puppet master is controlling my actions with me not knowing about it; Creepy."

Rainbow took her map out while saying, "Not, as much as it makes me throw up a little to think about it, I will have to go to the Mayor's Mansion to get Pinkie Pie out of my house. I will put it far away from me."

Rainbow put the Mayor's place on her map, Rarity comments, "Now off we go..."

"First we wait until nightfall..."

* * *

It was nightfall at the Mayor's place as Rainbow's group arrived. The Pegasi chose nightfall to be safe. And to be safer, the four are wearing disguises to avoid being recognized should they get caught.

Rainbow is wearing the same ninja outfit that she was in when she broke into the hospital to get that Daring Do book. Twilight and Spike are wearing the same black outfits when they sneak into Canterlot in an unnecessary attempt to change history; Rarity...she just wears black and a black nice hat.

"Rarity, I think you missed the point of this mission." Twilight points out to Rarity with a frown.

"Well, even us crooks have to look nice when going on a mission." Rarity said to Twilight, not noticing Spike's love daze look towards her.

"Here we are: the fairly penetrable mansion of the Mayor of Ponyville...somewhere in this dark yet not much to look at place is the criminal record that is keeping Pinkie Pie's sad flank on my couch...at times. We must get it." Rainbow said sternly. She hands masks to her friends. "Mask on!"

Twilight, Spike and Rarity takes the masks and put them on as Rainbow put her own on. The group head further then spots a hedge. The Pegasus pony takes the shears out, shearing like mad.

"Yeah, take that you bush-league, hedge! Err, hedge-league bush!" Rainbow laughs like mad. Soon the hedge now looks like her creation Metal Iron the Invincible, "Much better! Oh, free hedge trimmings too!"

Suddenly, to the four's surprise and confusion, a trophy of a hedge appears from out of nowhere. Rainbow calls out, "Hey, what the hay is that?"

"I don't know...that is more random than what Pinkie Pie does." Spike said dumbstruck. Rainbow shrugs as she picks up the hedge trimmings.

Before the group goes inside, Rainbow uses the metal detector to look around. Soon the thing makes the usual electric guitar riffs, causing the pony to put down another treasure marker.

"Yeah, once I find a shovel to use, it would be cool. Okay, time to go inside!" Rainbow exclaims in determination. The group nods as they head towards the mansion. The leader stops for a moment. "Hang on."

Of course, Twilight, Spike and Rarity bumps into Rainbow, causing her to yelp as the four fell to the ground. They got up, okay but a bit shaken.

"For the love of..." Rainbow groans a bit then calms down, sort of. "Look, no matter what happens, keep your masks on until we get what we came for and away from here! Just in case anything goes wrong! Got it?"

The others nod as the group goes into the castle on a mission of life and anything else.

* * *

The mansion isn't much a secured place. The Mayor opens her home to practically anypony as long as they don't steal anything. Rainbow's group on the other hand is going to break that rule to help their pink sad friend.

As Rainbow's group walks down a hallway, Twilight glances at some signs while saying, "Okay...Hall of Cupcakes...Trophy Case Rooms...Grand Chamber of Paranoid Conspiracies. Weird." The pony then saw a sign. "Here we go; The Chamber of Records."

"Right, now all we have to do is..." Rainbow said as the group heads over to a door but they stop upon seeing something. "Aw, horse feathers!"

The mares and dragon saw a familiar Minotaur working nearby, not seeing them. Spike remarks quietly, "Aww, man! That's the Mayor's new personal bodyguard/guru/bodyguard/anything else, Iron Will, the same one whose advice once made Fluttershy go too far into trying to be asserted!"

"I know. We must be sneaky if we are to get by him." Rarity said in quiet concern. "Flattery doesn't work on him. I should know."

"Luckily, when Iron Will's working, he doesn't seem to notice anything. We got the advantage." Rainbow whispers to her friends. As long as Iron Will's working, he won't see any intruders.

The group spots a shovel nearby...just what Rainbow needs to dig up the treasure markers! They rush over as the cyan pony takes the shovel itself, saying, "Score; One of Iron Will's shovels!"

"Wait...why is it quiet?" Twilight ask in concern. She turns and saw Iron Will coming. "Yikes! Hide!"

The ponies and dragon rush behind stuff to hide. Rainbow hides behind a statue while saying as if in a commercial, "Stealth Rainbow Dash comes with what you see here. You see her, now you don't. Only from Cheap Pony Toys," We see a cartoon bubble that said 'Cheap Pony Toys' appearing briefly.

Iron Will goes back to working, allowing the four to come out of hiding. They went near some...dirt. Rarity groans in disgust, "I don't know what that dirt is...but I don't want to even touch it, not even once!"

The four rushes into the next room. Rainbow grabs a plunger while saying, "By the power of...err...Brown Pony Skull!"

"Very lame," Twilight remarks dryly, then hear the lack of noises again. "Iron Will is coming."

The group hid again, Rainbow hides behind some Banzai while commentating, "Its Arbor Day, Dashie Brown!" The pony and her friends wait as Iron Will goes back to digging some dirt. They came out of hiding. "Right, now to get that criminal record..."

"Uh oh, problem," Spike said in concern as he peeks into the next room. The ponies saw what the baby dragon just saw: Big Macintosh is in there, on guard.

"Uh oh; The Mayor must've hired Big Macintosh as extra security." Twilight said quietly. "We got to get him out of there and we can't cause a commotion by using magic."

"How will we do that?" Rarity asks with a deep frown.

Rainbow got an idea. She rushes back into the first room; her friends follow her, wondering what the Pegasus pony has in mind. Rainbow smirks as she goes over to a drain that is under a vent.

"Ah ha; Eat plunger, drain thing!" Rainbow shouts out loudly while throwing the plunger into the drain like a javelin, causing it to stick.

"Rainbow Dash, ssh! You're going to get us caught!" Twilight exclaims to Rainbow in shock. Unfortunately, that last noise is all that's needed.

"Hey!" Iron Will exclaim in shock as he saw the intruders (luckily, the Minotaur doesn't recognize them). "What are you doing in here; Security!"

"Oh Celestria," Spike exclaims in horror. Not good! The four are going to be in so much trouble!

"Coming; Intruders prepared to be captured!" Big Macintosh exclaims sternly as he rushes into the room to catch the intruders.

"Rainbow Dash, you better have an idea." Twilight said in concern as Big Macintosh is getting closer to capturing the four.

"Just two; First, allez oop," Rainbow exclaims as she jumps onto the plunger in the drain quickly, standing on it with four hooves. "Cool awesome suction action! And now...looks like I will have to fly!"

Rainbow jumps off the plunger to fly up into the vent, crawling into it. Getting the idea, Twilight teleports herself, Spike, and Rarity right in there; By the time Big Macintosh and Iron Will has arrived, the four are gone, much to their confusion.

"Uh...where's the intruders," Big Macintosh ask Iron Will in confusion.

"Iron Will doesn't know!" Iron Will exclaims in confusion. "Iron Will saw them a few seconds ago!"

"So...where are they?"

"What's going on here?"

The four intruders look at the two from inside the vent. Twilight sighs in relief, "Phew. That was a close one. Good thing Big Macintosh didn't think to look up."

"Well, we're up here now and he's out of that room. Come on!" Rainbow exclaims in determination. The three ponies and 1 dragon rushes through the vent to head over to the vent that should go to the room where the criminal record is at.

The four passed by a grate where the Mayor is heard talking, "I need my daisy sandwich, quickly."

Soon the four found the vent that is above the area where the criminal record is at, lying on a podium. Rainbow smirks while saying, "Sweet; Time for some real sneaky pony burglar action."

"Yes, hurry, before Big Mac gets back." Rarity said in agreement. Rainbow jumps on the vent and jumps down into the room. She heads over to the podium, ready to get the one thing that will get Pinkie out of her home now.

"I swear to my hooves that this will be the last time that they touch any evidence that shows Pinkie...without her skin; Brr!"

Rainbow swipes the criminal evidence. Just then, she spots Big Macintosh rushing back into the room, glaring at her. Luckily, like Iron Will, the stallion doesn't recognize the Pegasi with the mask on.

"Hey there, handsome," Rainbow teases Big Macintosh a bit as if flirting with him. "Want to hang out?"

* * *

Rainbow screams as Big Macintosh toss her out a window of the mansion, sending her outside, "Geromino! Iron Will and stuff!"

Rainbow lands on the ground, a bit hard. As she got up, the pony saw her friends teleporting out of the castle, safe and sound.

"You three teleported and I have to get teleported?" Rainbow asks her three friends dryly.

"Hey, this is your mess, not ours. You get most of the damage, Miss Style." Spike snaps to Rainbow, pointing out how the pony deserves most of the trouble for what she did to Pinkie. Regardless, the Pegasus pony smiles at her prize.

"Well, while I didn't get any bits or bags of diamonds when I do cool stuff like this to the bad guys...or whatever counts...at least my hooves got the criminal record of Pinkie Pie! Soon I will get her off my couch and away from my TV!"

Rainbow Dash also has a shovel from the whole intrusion so maybe now, the pony can dig stuff up. Using it, the pony comments as she goes over to the treasure marker, "Yeah, this shovel will make a great attachment to my metal detector. Let's see what loot that the Mayor of Ponyville buried right here."

Rainbow begins digging a bit then smiles as the pony picks up a manual page of a familiar game. The pony cheer, "Cool; it's the first page of my long-lost Snake Fighter 5 manual! Now tells, in 5 long sentences, the complicated back story of the games Snake Fighters 1-4."

"What is it doing buried out here?" Twilight ask Rainbow puzzled. "And how could the detector picked up something that isn't metal."

"Never mind that! We got phrase 1 done; Now...for phrase 2!"

Author's note  
All right, Rainbow and her friends has stolen Pinkie Pie's criminal record. In the next chapter, they work on fixing the race and get it re-done so that Rainbow Dash, imitating the pink Earth pony, can win. To do so though, the Pegasus pony must get Applejack disqualified as well. Read, review and suggest.

Sweetie Belle's bad cooking is a reference to 'Sisterhooves Social'.

Rainbow, Twilight and Spike's disguises came from the episodes 'Read It and Weep' and 'It's About Time'. Rarity's kinda similar from 'Dragonshy', the hat that is.


	6. Chapter 6: Race ReDo

Chapter 6: Race ReDo

The next morning came as fast as the night has left. Rainbow couldn't get any sleep last night due to the noises that Pinkie is making. Hopefully her next two tasks will end the problems once and for all.

Rainbow, before she heads out to meet Twilight, Rarity and Spike, got on her computer to check up on some e-mail, saying, "Checking my e-mail and your breath smells awful!"

Rainbow saw some e-mails and clicks on the one that said, 'subject: Pummeling?' She reads it...

**Dear Rainbow Dash, is it true that you're going to beat Pinkie in a friendly fight? I want a piece of that pony action as well! Taking the under over, Ire O'Hara, Country Corky, I-land.**

Rainbow frowns. That kinda of e-mail is what got the pony into this mess in the first place! She reads the next e-mail which reads, 'subject: Got Bulk?'

**Dear Miss Brainbow Tash, are you feeling athletically inadequate? Is your 6 pack becoming a horsy keg lately; does your muscles feel less definition than a school foal's dictionary? How about getting right on the awesome train with a crate of 20% TOTAL LOADED FITNESS ENHANCEMENT POWDER! This stuff is very safe, organic and 20% cooler! So order a free sample of 20% TOTAL LOADED FITNESS ENHANCEMENT POWDER today and become 20% TOTAL TRANSFORMED to your body! This product is limit 1 per customer!**

"Wow! Stuff sounds cool!" Rainbow said after reading her misspelled name. Either these junk mail people send her an ad for their product by mistake or who cares? The Pegasus pony begins to type, "Dear Total Loaded ponies. Though I am already have the muscles that are already the 'bad mares of the beach', 'pipes' and 'thunder goddesses', perhaps I could work on chiseling on the competition. In other words, send me a free sample of your incredible product at once; Grape flavor; yours truly, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow got off her computer before getting on again while singing, _**"When Rainbow Dash checks her e-mail, a Seapony dies!"**_

Rainbow now saw an e-mail that said, 'subject: 20% Total Loaded Confirmation". She clicks on it to begin reading.

**Dear Miss Brainbrow Tash. THANKS SO DARN MUCH FOR YOUR INTEREST IN THE 20% TOTAL LOADED FITNESS ENERGY ENHANCEMENT POWDER! WE HAV EALREADY SEND A SAMPLE JAR OF THE COOL STUFF FROM OUR BICENTRAL WAREHOUSE TO OUR LOCAL DISTRIBUTOR...DOCTOR WHOOVES'S LAB. Once your awesome jar of 20% TOTAL LOADED FITNESS ENERGY ENCHANCEMENT POWDERS has arrived, we will let you know by e-mail. Thanks you for your interest, 20% TOTAL LOADED, etc. INC.**

"Wow, Doctor Whooves distributes that stuff? He must carry everything." Rainbow said impressed. Next she clicks on an e-mail that said 'subject: Hey There!' and reads it.

**Hey, everypony! If you are one of those ponies who saw the Race to the End of the Race yesterday, maybe you can top off your good days with a visit to Doctor Whooves's lab or store! We got candy bars, lawn mowers, ketchup, a lot of stuff as well as games for the kiddies! Just look for our couples near the track, they are good for 1 box of great free candy while supplies last! Doctor Whooves's Lab...We've got all of it, More Than once!**

"Free, heh," Rainbow ask with a grin. "Perhaps I could afford that."

Now Rainbow clicks on e-mail which reads, 'subject: Rainbow Mane'.

**Hey there Rainbow Dash! W****  
****What's the deal with that rainbow mane on your head?****  
****-Flameboy**

Rainbow looks annoyed at this question, snapping, "Oh yeah, Flameboy is right...flaming himself for a stupid question! Maybe I should ask you a better question! What's the deal with that nose on your face; DELETED!"

**DELETED!**

The usual screen and the word 'DELETED' is seen as the usual noise is heard. Once that's done, Rainbow got off her computer. She's done with her e-mails. Now it's time for the pony to get back to the track and rigged the race to get Pinkie Pie away from the Teen Colt Squad drawing table.

* * *

At the track, Twilight, Rarity and Spike were waiting for Twilight who arrives. The white unicorn demands, "About time! What took you?"

"Just answering my e-mails," Rainbow explains as she goes over to the treasure marked area, getting the shovel out. "And for the next event, the 100 meter dig to Neighina!"

"That isn't..." Twilight sighs as she and the others watch Rainbow digging with the shovel. Soon the pony took out some sort of idea.

"Whoa, xie, xie! Another Teen Colt Squad idea card, which isn't a metal object! Nice work, detector!"

"So how are you going to rig the race?" Spike asks as the group goes over to look the track over. "It's not easy. First off, the log would keep going in that pool..."

"But if you find a way to keep the log from moving with some sticky substance, that may help." Twilight explains to Rainbow while observing the pool part.

"Whoa! Now there's an idea! Everypony loves Gel-a-Ton! I will just open this envelope!" Rainbow exclaims eagerly as she opens an envelope that came with Pinkie's crate, pouring the contents into the water. Nothing happened. "Hmmm, this might take a while..."

"I think we know of an idea." Rarity said as she spots the CMC nearby, obviously treking for their Cutie Marks, "Oh, girls? Can you come over here?"

"Yeah, Rarity," Sweetie ask her big sister curiously as she, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo came over to Rarity and her friends. "Whatcha want?"

"How would you all like to have another chance of winning your Cutie Marks?"

"Really; what do we have 'ta do," Apple Bloom ask Rarity's group eagerly, Scootaloo and Sweetie are waiting for an idea to get Cutie Marks.

"Listen, take these 143 bags of powdered gelatin, throw them into the pool and get to mixing." Twilight said as she motions to the bags that Rainbow put down nearby.

"Hey, yeah; we can be...Cutie Mark Crusader Gelatin Mixers."

"YAY! CUTIE MARK CRUSADER GELATIN MIXERS," The CMC cheers wildly as they got to work, pouring the gelatin into the pool and begins mixing with wooden spoons.

Rainbow grins as she begins to sing.

Rainbow: _**When it's done, it's tons of fun, G-E-L a-Ton!**_

Suddenly a huge pony made out of Jello named Gello appears, snapping angrily, "DON'T SING MY SONG!" This causes Rainbow to screams in a panic.

Later, the pool is now filled with gelatin, making Rainbow grins while saying, "Wow! You and your friends are mixing machines, Scootaloo!"

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaims happily as she and her friends check their flanks, frowning in disappointment, "Awww, no gelatin Cutie Marks!"

"Gee, so close too." Apple Bloom mumbles as she and her friends head off.

Rainbow glances at the log while saying, "That log's free-wheeling rotational days are over big time."

"Okay, the third leg involves the turtle, the milk carton and the hurdle." Twilight said, glancing at the third stage of the track. "Maybe if we were to change their places.."

"Already ahead of you," Rarity said as she uses her magic to pick up the turtle, trying to pick it up. "Darling, that turtle is heavy."

Rarity uses her magic to put it where the carton was, switching places with it. Rainbow picks up the said carton while grunting, "Whoa! This quart of milk is heavy; probably the curds!"

Rainbow kicks it right to the hurdle, switching places with it. Well, the stage three obstacles are switched; Now for the second stage.

"That weight is heavier than the one-act plays of Caramel's." Rainbow remarks while commenting on the weight. She smirks devilishly while taking a balloon out. "Awww, why are you so grim, heavy weight thing? You should...lighten up!"

Rainbow place a balloon onto the anvil, causing it to float up a bit. Spike remarks, "Here's hoping that no one sees through the clever plan to lighten that thing."

Rainbow spots the microphone and goes over to it. Rarity said while noticing, "Rainbow Dash. What..."

"Ladies and gentle-colts; give a warm hoof to the receptacle of dreams, the master of Sonic Rainbooms...Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow booms into the microphone. A mustache came out of the left most speaker while the Pegasus pony imitates a crowd, "Yeah! Rainbow Dash, I love you! I love you too, Rainbow Dash! Ahh! Rainbow Dash! I'm pulling at my mane! Ahhh! I'm scratching my face!"

"Oh brother," Twilight remarks while rolling her eyes at what Rainbow's doing; the cyan pony goes over to the mustache and takes it.

"Nice! A mustache, even for mares! I will store this in that portable virtual photo wardrobe thing to use later!"

Now the four goes over to the camera. That must be where the tape of the race is at. Rainbow looks at it while saying, "Huh. Looks like Spitfire has left the official tape to the Race to the End of the Planet...err Race, is in here. Say...what would happen if I press this button?"

"Err, I wouldn't do..." Spike was cut off as Rainbow press a button marked 'Do not press, ever'. Suddenly, the camera made a hissing sound as smoke came out of it, "...that; Hoo boy."

"Uh oh; Smoke; Time for us...to hide!"

The four rush into hiding. And just in time too as Spitfire appears, heading to the camera while saying, "Okay, now I will just send that tape off to the Eagles and..." The Wonderbolts gasps as she saw the smokes from the camera, "Gah! Fancypants tube socks! What happened to my tape? Oh great, without that tape, there are no official results!"

Spitfire groans while saying, "Looks like we will have to do the race over. Now where did Pinkie Pie ran off to?" The Wonderbolt heads off to find Pinkie in inform her that the race is back on.

The four goes out of hiding while Twilight comments, "Well, that was easy. Rainbow Dash, you're on."

"Yeah," Rainbow said with a chuckle; Time for her to do this.

* * *

The race has started all over a while later as the Mayor is about to start things off again. Rainbow, in her Pinkie Pie disguise, Applejack and Spitfire are at their usual starting. The ponies from before (minus Mr. and Mrs. Cake who are still angry for what 'Pinkie' has done) are there.

"Welcome to the Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race!" The Mayor announces. Rainbow is right about her memory being bad as she doesn't remember what crime has happened, so the Pegasi is safe in her disguise. "Wait, didn't we do this yesterday?"

"Long story, Mayor," Spitfire said before turning to Applejack, "All righty, Applejack, you're up!"

"Good luck, Pinkie! Hope yew doesn't make a fool out o' yerself more than usual again." Applejack said to Pinkie with a grin.

"1 for the honey, 2 for the cookie dough, 3 to eat cheese and 4 to go," The Mayor announces.

A familiar gunshot is heard as Applejack once more rushes through the track. A while later, the Earth pony is done, coming back as Spitfire stops her watch.

"Not bad, not bad, all right. 5.3 seconds again! No way no pony can beat that time!" Spitfire exclaims with a smile. "All right, Pinkie, your turn. If you beat my time, we may forget the embarrassment from before."

"Here's hoping yew can do better 'dis time." Applejack said to Pinkie with a grin.

"Yeah, go Pinkie Pie!" Spike cheers from the stands, wanting to cheer Rainbow Dash on to give the Pegasus pony some support.

"Right, you can do it, Darling!" Rarity squeals in delight.

"Yeah, do it, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight cheers on 'Pinkie Pie' to win this race or do her best anyway.

"Eeenie meenie something and go!" The Mayor announces with a nod.

Another gunshot is heard and Rainbow rushes onto the stage. This time, it's different. The Pegasus pony rush across the log with no promise. Then she got onto the pogo stick and jumps onto the weight. Surprisingly, Rainbow jumps forward easily thanks to the balloons.

After stage 2, Rainbow goes onto the next stage. She jumps over the hurdle then the turtle and the milk. The pony is almost out of breath but she made it.

Some of the ponies cheers on as Spitfire stops her watch. The Wonderbolt looks impressed as 'Pinkie' came back. Spitfire remarks, "Well, well, what do you know, Pinkie Pie? You actually beat my time, not bad, good work! Too bad that Applejack's 5.2 seconds is better than yours."

"Sorry about 'dat, Pinkie Pie, but good job anyhow." Applejack said to Rainbow with a shrug, still thinking that she's Pinkie Pie.

"But if the Earth pony ends up getting disqualified for some reason, I will let you know. Come on, Applejack, time for us to fill those forms out for the Eagles."

As Spitfire and Applejack heads out, a grinning Mayor leaves while asking, "Eagles? Well, I could go for some bird feed right now...or maybe some inexpensive but stylish furniture."

Twilight, Spike and Rarity came over while the purple unicorn said, "Well, you beat Spitfire's time; too bad about your still loss."

"Ugh! Stupid Applejack and her boring physical superiority," Rainbow groans a bit. "I got to beat her somehow."

"Don't be hard on Applejack, Darling. She played a good race as did you...sort of." Rarity explains as Rainbow took the disguise off, sighing a bit.

"Much better, good thing that I'm myself again; I mean, no offense to Pinkie Pie, but being her too long can cause some confusion and body damage. I mean check out Pinkie Pie."

"So what are you going to do now?" Spike asks Rainbow in concern. "The idea is for Pinkie Pie to win this race."

"You're right...and I can't beat Applejack's time without revealing myself." Rainbow admits in concern. "There's one thing I must do to take my friendly rival out of the game."

"You mean..." Twilight said uneasily, knowing what Rainbow is going to do now.

"I must get her disqualified somehow! I just need an idea..."

Rainbow's group then spots a stack of coupons near the track and goes over to tit. Rarity spoke up, "What is this?"

Rainbow picks up a coupon and looks at it, reading while saying, "'Free Candy Coupon. You love candy'?" The pony grins. "Sure do!" She reads again. "Want to love the sweet taste of victory after the Race to the End of the Race?'"

"I think I know where this is going." Spike comments as Rainbow flips the coupon to read the next part of the message.

"'Then get your flank to Doctor Whooves's Lab and use this couple to get a free box of great...'" Rainbow pauses as she flips the coupon once more. "...candy. Limit one per customer. Void...' The pony flips the coupon once more to read the rest. "...where prohibited.'"

"Hey, we love candy, right?" Twilight ask her friends with a smile. They nodded. "We should get some coupons and get some candy for some thinking."

Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow took the coupons. The Pegasus pony glances a bit and quickly swipe the rest.

"Yoinks; Ha ha," Rainbow chuckles a bit, making her friends roll her eyes at this. Typical; The pony flies over to the microphone once more, speaking into. "Check, check 1...syllabus, syllabus...curriculum...curriculum..."

"Okay, enough, let's get down to Doctor Whooves!" Rarity snaps impatiently.

* * *

The four arrives at Doctor Whooves's place, the stallion sees them while calling out, "Hey, Rainbow Dash; Got something here for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rainbow snaps impatiently as her group goes up to the counter, "Hey Doctor Whooves."

"Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, Spike!"

"Any chance that my order of 20% Total Loaded Fitness Energy Enhancement Powder came in?"

"Wait, 20% Total?" Twilight ask in surprise. "You mean that powder stuff that athletes use illegally, right?"

"The Total Loaded stuff," Doctor Whooves ask puzzled, "Sorry, nope."

"Oh, horse feathers! That is just..." Rainbow begins to say with an annoyed groan. But then Doctor Whooves cut her off upon remembering something.

"Oh wait, never mind! I just remember, here it is!"

Doctor Whooves took out a bottle marked 20% Total Loaded. Rainbow takes it as Spike reads "'20% Total Loaded Fitness Energy Enhancement Powder'; Yeah, that's the stuff already."

"Sweet, the 20% Total Loaded Fitness Energy Enhancement Powder! The same stuff used by my favorite animal celebrities who takes a fall by using this stuff!" Rainbow exclaims with a smile. She and her friends then gave a coupon each to Doctor Whooves. "Give us some of that good candy, Doctor Whooves!"

"Yes, but the candy is for Sweetie Belle. I need to watch my figure after all." Rarity said slyly while putting one hoof on her mane.

"Awesome, here you go!" Doctor Whooves exclaims as he took out boxes of candy and putting them on the candy. The ponies and dragon took a box each other and looks at the label.

"'ChocoBooms...what are these anyhow?" Twilight ask Doctor Whooves curiously.

"Oh, those are chocolate-covered organic packing peanuts, Twilight."

"Chocolate-covered organic peanuts," Rainbow ask Doctor Whooves in shock and disgust. "What kind of stupid candy is that?"

"Simple, the kind of candy that I gave away for free, of course," Doctor Whooves point out to Rainbow with a shrug.

"Well, that does make sense." Spike remarks a bit while eating some of the candy, much to the ponies' disgust.

"Eeew," The ponies groans in disgust.

"Oh yeah, Doctor Whooves," Rainbow ask Doctor Wooves, remembering sometjhing. "I forgot to ask you about this earlier. Please tell me that you have my Snake Fighter 5 manual."

"Snake Fighter what now," Doctor Whooves respond back as if confused. This causes Rainbow to scream in terror as if fearing the worst. "Oh wait, Snake Fighter 5! Here you go!" The stallion gave a page to her as she takes pages 2-49.

"All right! It's pages 2 through 49 of my Snake Fighter 5 manual! Wow, who knew that it took a lot of ponies to build one of these things? How do you 'key grip' a Snake Fighter game anyhow?"

"That's lies beyond you and me, Rainbow Dash." Rarity comments with a shrug. Even the white unicorn could barely understand what a 'key grip' anyway.

Rainbow took out the bottle and smiles while exclaiming, "Oh man, do I got a cool idea! With this power of 20% Total Loaded Fitness Energy Enhancement Powder, I can turn myself into a huge Doomsday alicorn!"

"Ugh, don't put that thought into our head." Twilight remarks in disgust. "Check the warning label before using."

"Okay...'fits of rage'...okay, awesome. 'Excessive back mane'...cool...'for Pegasi...mysterious wings issues?' The hay; why didn't ponies tell me stuff like this before I ask for samples?"

"You send for them, not us."

Spike reads the rest of the label, smiling while saying, "'For dragon, mysterious tail issues'. Cool! What's that?"

"You're better off not knowing, Spike." Twilight said to Spike a bit uneasy.

"Aren't you going to try out that candy that Doctor Whooves sold you?"

"Ugh! I can think of a lot of thing that I would eat than chocolate-covered organic packing peanuts." Rainbow groans in disgust by what Spike just asked. The pony flew back to Cloudsdale then uses the shovel on the treasure marker. "Okay, Cloudsdale, prepare to cough up your ancient mysteries!"

Rainbow uses the shovel and digs a bit, then smiles as she takes out a familiar card. The pony said, "All right; One of my cool ideas for Teen Colt Squad that is drawn on a metallic note card."

As Twilight and the others came right under Cloudsdale, the pony flew back down and heads over to a car that doesn't work. Rainbow glances at it while Rarity ask, "Looking at that car, Rainbow Dash?"

"Yep. That is our car that we used for pretend high speed car chases, pretend road trips as well as the awesome make out sessions." Rainbow took the shovel out and uses it on the hood. The pony jumps on the shovel, causing the hood to open. She looks in and took out a card. "Hello, what's this? So that's where I left my cool Teen Colt Squad note card! Oh man, those colts are in for it now."

Rainbow then smiles as she took the bottle out while saying, "I got an idea on how to get Applejack disqualified. Do you know how athletes get disqualified from events when they get caught with stuff like this?"

"Uh oh," Twilight, Rarity and Spike said in concern. They know where this is going.

* * *

The group returns to the track before going into the locker room. Rainbow opens Applejack's locker and toss the 20% Total Loaded stuff in there.

"I hate to be doing this but I will sprinkle some of this performance enhancement stuff into Applejack's exercise bag...though her performance doesn't need enhancing," Rainbow comments.

"Man, Applejack is in trouble now." Spike remarks. Just then, Rainbow opens Big Macintosh's locker now, "Uh, Rainbow? Are you sure you..."

"Yeah, I know, putting performance enhancing energy powder into the lunch pail of Big Macintosh is like putting a firecracker on a big nuclear bomb...but whatever."

Rainbow puts more powder on Big Macintosh's locker before closing it. Now to alert Spitfire of some 'illegal matter'; The four goes over to her temporarily office as Twilight knocks on the door.

The door opens to show Spitfire and Applejack, the Wonderbolt spoke up, "Oh, hey Rainbow and friends. What shall I do for you on this afternoon?"

"Did you give Applejack her trophy just yet?" Rarity asks Spitfire curiously.

"As in 'de Silver Trophy of Ultimate Destiny; Nope," Applejack answers Rarity's question.

"Right, she and I have to fill out a few forms still before we send out the tape of the race to the Eagles for approval. Only then would the winner of the..." As Spitfire continues, more fanfare is heard once more. "...Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race will be declared."

"Well, that seems unnecessarily complicated." Twilight said while blinking her eyes.

"Like how I was kept out of the important stuff of you and the other ponies' lives?" Spike asks Twilight with a slight frown on his face.

"Spike, not now."

"Don't blame me; blame those fish eating Eagle judges." Spitfire remarks with a shrug to the group.

"Say, Spitfire? Did you really put together this year's Race to the End of the Race all by yourself?" Rainbow asks Spitfire curiously.

"Yes, I..."

"Because that explains why it's very lame compared to your stunts in the Wonderbolts!"

"Hey!" Spitfire exclaims, a bit offended by what Rainbow just said.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said, glaring to Rainbow before turning to Spitfire. "So Spitfire, what is your opinion on those rumors of those performance enhancing powders, juices...as well as stuff made by your athletes?"

"Honestly? I say you got a lot of nerve saying stuff like that! In fact, to prove that my athletes are clean, I will search their lockers right now!" Spitfire snaps to Twilight sternly. She isn't going to stand by and let her athletes accused of using that powder stuff and the Wonderbolt is going to prove her wrong.

Spitfire goes over to the lockers and opens Big Macintosh's. She notices the powder on his lunch box while frowning. The Wonderbolts said, "Oh come...hey, Big Macintosh?"

Big Macintosh appears, coming to Spitfire while saying, "Yyup. You called, Spitfire?"

"Honestly, what did I told you about using this 20% Total Loaded Fitness Energy Enhancement Powder whatever stuff?"

"Use them on Tuesdays!"

"And what day is it?" Spitfire asks Big Macintosh with a frown.

"I think its New Years or something." Big Macintosh answers Spitfire, a bit confused.

"Well...okay, close enough, now get rid of this stuff, okay?"

"Yyup!"

Spitfire nods in satisfaction as she heads back to the office, saying to Twilight's group, "That Big Macintosh is brighter than he looks. Thanks for clearing that up, Twilight. Who knows what would've happened if that stallion goes off his schedule?"

Rainbow rolls her eyes as Spitfire goes back into the office. Just then, a trophy that has weird symbols that is supposed to make a weird word appears.

"Cool! Another trophy from who knows where!" Rainbow exclaims in surprise while smiling. "Somepony up there must like me!"

"I could imagine." Rarity comments as Twilight and Spike chuckles at this.

She knocks on the door again; Now to alert her to Applejack's 'illegal matter'.

The door is opened as Spitfire and Applejack looks out, the annoyed Wonderbolt ask, "What now, Rainbow Dash? Applejack and I still got forms to fill out before those Eagles get the film footage."

"Yeah, what's 'de hay, Rainbow?" Applejack asks a bit annoyed by the interruption once more.

"Well, I hate to say it, Wonderbolts, but those Eagles aren't truly happy about the 20% Total Loaded rumors about some of the other athletes." Rainbow explains to Spitfire, trying to keep a straight face.

"Aww, horse apples; what, those Eagles want more blood? Fine, if it satisfied them again, I will search through the lockers…again!" Spitfire groans as she heads over to the lockers once more. "Crazy paranoid Eagles, insulting a mare's..."

Spitfire opens Big Macintosh's locker and looks through it, saying, "Okay...nothing is in here. Next," The Wonderbolt looked inside Pinkie's locker, which is blocked off temporarily, while saying, "Well, that's a moist one."

Spitfire opens Applejack's locker...and saw the bag with powder. The Wonderbolt, noticing, ask, "Huh? What is this powder here?" Spitfire sniffs a bit then gasps, "Gah; Great Zecora's Ghost; Applejack!"

"Yeah," Applejack asks Spitfire as she trots up to her. "Is there a problem?"

"You bet your flank that I do! How do you explain this?"

Applejack looks into her locker and gasps as she protests, "Wait, hang on! Ah done never 'dat stuff before in mah life! Ah am cleaned, Ah tell yew!"

"Don't give me that Southern nonsense!" Spitfire snaps to Applejack angrily. "I know the irresistibly succulent aroma of 20% Total Loaded Fitness Energy Enhancement Powder when I smell it! You know the rules! No stuff like that in my races or Wonderbolts!"

"Is yew accusing me o' something? Ah swear..."

"No, too late for apologizes or excuses, Applejack! The Eagles won't accept a time from a pony who is on that stuff! Clean out your locker, you're done!"

"Ugh, fine!" Applejack snaps angrily as she cleans out her locker. "Ah never wanted 'ta be 'de winner o' 'dis dumb race anyhow! Stupid Eagles an' paranoid Wonderbolt..."

Spitfire sighs as she came up to Twilight, Spike, Rarity...and Pinkie (Rainbow Dash in her disguise). The dragon shakes her head while asking, "Wow, who knew that Applejack uses that stuff to cheat?"

"Yeah, who knew? And I have high hopes for an Earth pony whose is cool." Spitfire said with a sigh. She grins to Rainbow while saying, "Well, I will be hayed, Pinkie Pie. Since Applejack is disqualified and you beat my time, looks like you are now the new Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race champion! Who could've believed that?"

"Okie dokie lokie, Spitfire! Not me!" Rainbow exclaims in Pinkie's voice. "My brain has trouble thinking at times."

"Good work, Pinkie Pie, you deserve it." Twilight said as she and the others congratulate 'Pinkie Pie' so to speak.

"Come on, let's go into my office and fill out those forms for the Eagles." Spitfire said as she and Rainbow goes into the office. "Hopefully the tape doesn't get erased this time..."

* * *

A while later, Rainbow, still disguised, stood on the first place stand as the Mayor smiles while saying, "Pinkie Pie, as the Mayor of Ponyville, it is my honor to award you with this Silver Trophy of Ultimate Destiny for your amazing and great comeback performance in the Ponyville Triannual Race to the End of the Race!"

The usual fanfare is heard as the Mayor gives the trophy to 'Pinkie'. The other ponies cheers on as Rainbow hold the thing up, imitating Pinkie's voice, "Today, I consider the myself the most funnest and luckiest pony in Equestria!"

"Okay, we're done. Now where is my limo?"

Soon most of the ponies leave as Spitfire saw the turtle leaving, causing her to speak, "Hey, where is that turtle going?"

Soon everypony but Twilight, Spike and Rarity are gone, leaving them with Rainbow who asks in shock, "Wait, that's it? What, no marching bands, hot babes and the endorsements? Oh horse feathers, this event stinks!"

"Don't push your luck, Rainbow Dash." Rarity remarks as Rainbow took the Pinkie disguise right off. "At least you redeem Pinkie Pie in this athlete part and get her friendship and respect from the ponies back."

"Yeah, yeah; well, at least it's good to be my 20% awesome self again. Now for phrase 3..."

Author's note  
Well, Rainbow has helped Pinkie Pie win the race and redeem her in that area too. In the next chapter, the pony must now get the Earth pony's caring from the Cakes back but she has to deal with the Mayor as well. Read, review and suggest.


	7. Chapter 7: Cakes' Trust

Author's note  
Only 3 more chapters to go and this story will be done.

Chapter 7: Cakes' Trust

The four now arrives outside of Sugarcube Corner. Rarity asks Rainbow, "So how shall we do this phase of the plan?"

"Simple." Rainbow said as she takes out her box of candy. "I once overheard Pinkie Pie saying that Mr. and Mrs. Cake loved this stuff. Those two are too mad to take it directly from her or me. Therefore by leaving it here..."

"Ah, I get it." Twilight said in understanding. "Then Mr. and Mrs. Cake will think that Pinkie has left it for them, they will forgive her! Brilliant!"

"Err, girls? Problem," Spike said in concern as he points to show a familiar Mayor walking by.

"My, I am hungry after that race today." The Mayor said out loud. "I wish that I got some candy to satisfy my stomach."

"Oh great. I forgot that the mayor loves this stuff too." Rainbow groans a bit in realization. "If I leave the candy, she will swipe it before the Cakes get their hooves on them."

"In that case, we must trap the Mayor but how?" Twilight ask Rainbow thoughtfully. The group needs to set a trap to keep the Mayor out of the way.

Just then, Rainbow spots some dirt nearby, getting an idea. The pony takes the shovel out and begins to dig.

"Hmm, looks like the perfect place for a montage." Rainbow said with a grin. Soon heavy metal music is heard playing as we see her digging some more.

Singer: _**Guts, Guts and might.**_

We see the inside of the hole as Rainbow kept on with her digging.

_**Liftin' weights and feelin' all right**_

It looks like Rainbow is digging in slow motion, the dirt fly throughout the air.

_**It's a showdown. Goin' down town you're gonna mess around. Show-**_

"Spike, turn that off!" Twilight snaps as she uses her magic to turn off the boom box that Spike is holding, cutting the music to stop abruptly, the record is heard scratching.

"Aww, come on! That was a cool song!" Spike protests to Twilight with a pouty look.

Rainbow by this time finish digging, remarking, "Still, that went a whole lot faster than expected; now eat chocolate death, Equestria!" The pony throws her candy into the hole.

The group spots the Mayor coming, hiding nearby Sugarcube Corner. The leading Earth pony sniffs while saying, "Say, my nose isn't deceiving me...I say there's 1.5 kilogram box of chocolates nearby!" The Mayor stops near the hole and looks down, frowning in disappointment, "Oh dear. I can't get that delicious candy down there. Oh well."

The Mayor leaves as the group watches. Rarity said, "Rainbow darling, you need to think up something better."

"Yeah, you're right." Rainbow remarks with a frown. "The Mayor is not much of a lemming as I thought her to be."

Just then, Fluttershy appears while saying, "Actually, that is a popular misconception. In the wild, lemmings don't really..."

"Fluttershy. No offense but not now!"

"Oh...okay. Sorry."

Fluttershy leaves as Rainbow sighs a bit before saying, "Guys. I will need to borrow your chocolate."

"No thanks! I'm saving mine for Sweetie Belle!" Rarity snaps to Rainbow stubbornly. She isn't giving up Sweetie's gift for anything, not even to help Pinkie Pie!

"Sorry, but I think Spike ate both mine and his while I wasn't looking." Twilight said as she glances at Spike who burps a bit while licking his lips.

"Sorry." Spike remarks with a sheepish chuckle.

"Ugh. Be right back." Rainbow groans as she leaves the area to head back to Doctor Whooves's Lab. Looks like the money needs another box of candy for her plan to work.

* * *

Rainbow heads up to the counter and speaks to Doctor Whooves, "Hey, Doctor Whooves."

"Rainbow, what's up?" Doctor Whooves ask Rainbow, smiling while it's business per usual.

"I would like another box of candy from you, the same kind that you gave me and my friends."

"What happened to the last ones that I gave you?"

"Rarity's saving hers for Sweetie Belle, Spike finished his and Twilight's, and I threw mine down a hole." Rainbow said to Doctor Whooves sheepishly. She wonders if the stallion can still give her a box after that.

"Oh, no problem; Here you go." Doctor Whooves said as he takes out another box of candy, giving it to the surprised Rainbow.

"Wait. Seriously; you're letting me have another box?"

"May as well; this stuff is stinking up the lab; Got to get rid of them ASAP."

Rainbow decides that it's best not to ask about how the candy smells. The Pegasi said, "Thanks, Doctor Whooves! Smell ya later!"

"Stay gold, Rainbow!" Doctor Whooves exclaims as Rainbow flew off, returning to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

"Did you get the candy?" Twilight ask Rainbow as she lands near her friends back at Sugarcube Corner.

"Sure do...say." Rainbow said with a smirk as she takes the powder out. "What an interesting and not at all bad idea!"

"Now what are you up to?"

The others watch as Rainbow drops some of the powder into the hole. They look startled as some aggressive and weird noises are heard from in there. Those creatures in there are getting crazy.

"What's going on down there?" Spike asks, getting a bit scared by the noises.

"I think those dog folks are getting loaded up on that 20% Total Loaded stuff." Rainbow comments as more noises are heard. "Cool! I have single handedly turned a bunch of scrawny, anemic underground animals into one mega race of uber-moles or maybe Emerald Dogs!"

"Hope that doesn't come back to bite you on the flank," Rarity comments to Rainbow; An Emerald Dog is heard growling. "Oh how sweet. They want to throw you a present." Sure enough, a familiar idea card is throws out which Rainbow caught.

"Sweet; Emerald Dog cool! All right, now to make sure that the Mayor doesn't ruin things."

Rainbow could leave the candy on the doorstep and rang the doorbell to lure the other victim, but the Mayor could end up jumping over the hole. She isn't stupid so the Pegasus pony chose another idea.

Rainbow put down all the hedge clippings that she collected, putting them on the new hole.

"Before it was a huge hole in the ground; now it's one sinisterly disguised hole in the ground." Rainbow comments as she chuckles a bit.

Now it's time to set the trap and help Pinkie Pie. Rainbow put the candy on the welcome mat and rang the doorbell. She and her friends hid as a familiar voice calls out, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

The Mayor appears, glancing at the candy and smiles. She trots forward while saying, "Oh chocolate! I can't stop having that stuff!"

Unfortunately for the Mayor, she ends up stopping...why? Because the pony didn't noticed the disguised hole until she steps on the clipping, screaming as the Mayor herself fell right into the hole.

"Cruel but effective," Twilight comments on what happened to the Mayor.

The door is open as the Cakes look around to see who just ran the doorbell. Just then, they spot the candy on the welcome mat, smiling as the two ponies took it.

"Honey bun, look, a box of Doctor Whooves's fair trade chocolate!" Mr. Cake said to his wife with a smile. "Pinkie Pie must've left it here as an apology."

"Awww. Perhaps we were a bit harsh on her." Mrs. Cake said in thought and guilty. "I mean, Pinkie Pie was just being herself at times...and was ashamed to tell us about what happened before. Perhaps we should forgive her; after all, she's like another daughter to us."

"Right."

Mrs. Cake took her cell phone out and speed dials Pinkie's. It is heard ringing as Rainbow takes the said cell phone out but doesn't answer it. She wants Pinkie's answering machine to take the call.

When Mrs. Cake got the answering machine, she speaks into her own cell phone, "Pinkie Pie? Mrs. Cake here; Mr. Cake and I called that even though we still a bit upset that you burned down most of the backyard, we decided that we are a bit harsh on you and accepted your candy apology. We decided to rehire you and allow you to come home."

"See you soon." Mr. Cake said as he and his wife goes back into Sugarcube Corner.

"Dang, that must be some cool funky cold chocolate." Spike said in amazement. The ponies smiles in delight and triumph. Rainbow has done it, she has helped Pinkie get the Cakes' trust and love back.

Before the four can leave to inform Pinkie Pie that her life is back together, Rainbow goes up to the hole and look down into it, calling out, "Hey!"

"Hello? Rainbow Dash," The Mayor's voice calls out from inside the hole in worry.

"How's the weather down there?"

"Not too bad. Can you send down a glass of milk and maybe a spear? I'm hungry and the Emerald Dog King wants me to be his consort!"

"Right, sure, I will get back to you on that." Rainbow said, trying to keep a straight face as she goes back to the others. Just then, another golden trophy of a spy glass of something appears like the last two trophies. "Hey! I like to thank the Academy of Tired and Overused Jokes for this cool trophy."

"When do you think we will get the Mayor out of that hole?" Rarity asks Rainbow curiously as the four takes their leave.

"I say whenever I feel like it...or when the Mayor decides to get out on her own."

Author's note  
Cool. Pinkie Pie has gotten her trust and love from the Cakes back. In the next chapter, as Rainbow informs the Earth pony that her life is back together, we also see some Teen Colt Squad and Snake Fighter 5, along with the secret forbidden move! Read, review and suggest.

The Emerald Dogs will be back in a future MLP fic.


	8. Chapter 8: A Life Fixed

Author's note  
Only 2 more chapters to go and this story will be done at last.

Chapter 8: A Life Fixed

Rainbow's group returns to her house. Now that the phases are a big succeed, time to tell Pinkie that her life is back in order. First off, the pony goes over to the treasure marker and takes her shovel out again.

"Okay, front yard, hit me with your best shot." Rainbow said with a smile as she digs a bit. Soon the pony looks surprised upon finding something...something that the Pegasus pony wanted so much to find. "What the...?"

"What is it?" Twilight ask Rainbow who took out a familiar page. It must be something good as the Pegasi is squealing eagerly.

"Sweet...Great...Metal Iron the Invincible! It's the last page of my long lost Snake Fighter 5 manual that holds...brace yourself, ponies, and myself...THE SECRET CODE TO UNLOCK THE SECRET FORBIDDEN MOVE! Oh yeah, I can't wait to try this baby out!"

"Well, you may have to if you can't get Pinkie Pie out of your house."

Twilight's right. Rainbow must get Fluttershy out of the house and soon. The Pegasus pony glances at the newly made hole while commentating, "Oh nophers, we got gophers!"

Fluttershy came out of the bushes, commentating, "Actually, true gopher holes are more elliptical in anture, and..."

"Yeah, yeah, it's gophers, Fluttershy. Let's leave it at that!"

"Oh..."

As Fluttershy leaves, a golden trophy version of her appears, much to the others' confusion while Rarity ask in alarm, "What is with it with these trophies appearing from out of nowhere?"

"Oh yeah, 4! Count them 4 amazing trophies!" Rainbow laughs eagerly while smiling. It's good doing all that stuff to get some trophies.

Time now to get Pinkie Pie out of the house; Rainbow flies up to her home as the others, via cloud walking magic, went up the stairs and head in. They went over to the sad Pinkie Pie still cooking right now.

"Oh, Pinkie darling; Look who found your cell phone." Rarity said to Pinkie with a smile as Rainbow took out the cell phone in question.

"Aww, why bother?" Pinkie asks in sadness. "No pony would call me on that thing ever again. No one..."

"Not even Mr. and Mrs. Cake." Rainbow said slyly as she presses a button for the answering machine. The pony gives the cell phone to Pinkie who sighs while listening to the record. May as well see who wants to yell at her for what happened, most likely.

Mrs. Cake's voice is heard in the recording, "Pinkie Pie? Mrs. Cake here; Mr. Cake and I called that even though we still a bit upset..." The pink Earth pony looks down in sadness. "...that you burned down most of the backyard, we decided that we are a bit harsh on you and accepted your candy apology." Pinkie Pie look surprised and a bit brightened upon hearing that. "We decided to rehire you and allow you to come home."

"See you soon." Mr. Cake's voice said as Mrs. Cake hangs up the phone.

"Pinkie Pie, the candy worked!" Spike exclaims to Pinkie with a smile.

"Wow, it worked? Really," Pinkie ask in surprise. Then suddenly her color came back as her mane and tail goes back to normal (or what's considered normal anyway). The pony smiles happily, "Yay! It worked! Wait, I send the Cakes candy? When did I do that?"

"What, you don't remember?" Rainbow asks in pretend surprise. "You send me to Sugarcube Corner a few hours ago with a big box of chocolate-covered organic packing peanuts!"

"Come on, don't you remember how you asked your friend for help?" Twilight asks Pinkie, playing along with Rainbow's story?"

"Really...wow! I guess that is something I would do! Thanks, Dashie, you and the others are good friends!" Pinkie exclaims happily. The Cakes loved her again! She glances at the bowl while asking, "Uh, what was I doing in your kitchen anyway, Dashie?"

"Well, I don't know." Rarity said with a shrug. "You tell us."

"No time! Okie dokie lokie! I will go now!"

Pinkie takes the chef's hat off, put it on the microwave and bounces away happily. Rainbow insists, "Yes, go ahead! All right, this kitchen and its 4 years condiments are mine once more!" The pony laughs a bit. She grins while taking the chef's hat, showing off. "Whatcha think? Do I look in this hat?"

"Sure, if you're putting on a cooking show." Spike comments as Twilight and Rarity giggles a bit.

"Well, now that I got Pinkie out of the kitchen, I can put this chef's hat in my photo booth wardrobe thing."

Now it's time to get rid of the other two Pinkie Pies. Weird, yeah; The group goes into the room with the drawing board, Pinkie, surprisingly sad, her mane and tail deflated, and color darkened, is there working.

"Well, give Pinkie her trophy." Twilight said to Rainbow with a nod. Pinkie must know that she won the race...sort of.

"Right; What I need is some strategy." Rainbow said with a nod. She turns to Pinkie and pretends to be pointing at something, "Pinkie Pie, look! Something so distracting, you wouldn't believe how distracting it is!"

"Huh? Where," Pinkie asks confused as she turns around. Suddenly Rainbow hits her on the head with the trophy, sending the pony right to the floor unconscious.

"Crude but effective," Spike comments. Rainbow put the trophy right onto the table; Now to wake Pinkie right up.

"Pinkie Pie, wake up!" Rainbow yells out to Pinkie loudly. That did it, the pink Earth Pony got up in confusion while recovering.

"What? Huh?" Pinkie asks confused. The pony sighs in sadness. "Awww, I was having a nice dream of winning that race that kept having the fanfare being heard every time it's mentioned.

"But Pinkie it isn't a dream, look!" Twilight exclaims with a smile while pointing to the trophy, much to Pinkie's surprise. How did that get there?

"Yeah, you did win that Race to the End of the Whatever!" Rainbow insists to Pinkie. "Look, your name is on the trophy and everything."

"Really...that means, I won the race," Pinkie cheers wildly. Once again, her mane, tail and color went back to normal. She is happy once more. "How did I do it?"

"How do you do anything? You were sleep running or something. We never could figure yout out."

"Hmmm, make senses to me! My 23 part graphic novel can wake for another day!"

Pinkie happily hops out of the room, taking her trophy with her. Rainbow grins while cheering, "All right! For a moment, I was worried that I would never hurt another badly drawn colt again!"

"Well, time to get Pinkie off the couch now." Rarity said with a smile. But then she, Twilight and Spike saw Rainbow going to the paper, "Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, I should go back to getting Pinkie Pie out of the house...but still, I can't resist that perky Teen Colt Squad."

The others sigh but decides to watch as Rainbow goes back to her comic that she was working on earlier. We see some paper that shows the intro, 'Teen Colt Squad by: Rainbow Dash'. The pony narrates it in some screechy voice, "And now...Teen Colt Squad!" We meet the characters that are bad drawings of stallions, "Football Jock! Hum Dum! What's His Flank; The Ugly Mule!"

In a panel, the Football Jock said in Rainbow's voice, "All right, guys...and one mule whose looks like a guy...it's time to look..."

"So good," The colts and mule said at the same time while in Rainbow's voice.

"...at the local basketball game tonight! Any cute fillies will be there and probably some sloppy seconds for ya!"

Rainbow took the Car Keys card and put it on What's His Flank. He is now seen holding the car keys while saying, "Wow, my daddy got me a new car to make up for all the evil things that he did." We see some sort of early 1900 car with the colt near it. "Yeah, daddy got it at some government auction.

The colt got into the car, driving in it...suddenly the thing blows up, Rainbow's voice yells out, "KABOOM!"

The thing goes up in flames as we see two griffin gangsters watching, the first one remark, "Good. Mr. Griff will be very pleased at this."

"Nuts." The other griffin gangster grunts a bit.

Rainbow's voice laughs madly and cruelly. That was fun! Now she put the book card onto Hum Dum, the colt is holding it on his back while saying, "Sports are really dumb. These stories are a world in whatever brain that I got."

Hum Dum appears to imagine a huge whale that spoke up, "Duh, I represent symbolism and such..."

Suddenly the whale crushes Hum Dum, killing him. Rainbow's voice booms, "Cliff noted!"

"Gah! This isn't real learning!" Hum Dum's voice said for the last time. Rainbow is heard laughing cruelly and like mad some more.

Soon only two colts are left as they walk under a sun with fangs. The Football Jock said, "Walking is like a fashion show for shoes!"

Rainbow then put a ringtone onto the Ugly Mule who is holding a cell phone as he said, "Hey, this new Brainy Poony ringtone is cool.

Rainbow's voice makes the ringtone, "Jugga jigga wugga; Ding-doodling-doodle-ding!"

Now one huge rat appears, poking his head while saying, "Whoa. That's Brainy Pony? I love cheese...err, I mean, Brainy Pony, yeah!" Soon the rodent is now near the Ugly Mule's feet.

Rainbow put the Text mes. onto the Football Jock who holds a phone while Rainbow Dash makes a ringtone, "Ding-doodling-doodle-ding!"

"Hey, a text mes. Must be a filly," The Football Jock comments as he check his message, "Nah, just mom." Rainbow made sounds of disapproval. That wasn't what she was going for, sort of.

Soon we see a panel with a beefy arm, Rainbow yells out the words, "LATER AT THE GAME"

We see the two colts in front of a female Pegasus pony, who saw them while mumbling, "Yikes, colt types. Better look good despite having a weird coat. Nothing impressed like a chest pass!"

The Pegasus pony threw a ball over the colts' heads; it caught fire while Rainbow's voice exclaims, "Wow! He is burning and on fire! Yes!"

Rainbow decides it's time to finish these colts off so she put the megaphone card on Football Jock who is doing some shouting while speaking into it; The real Pegasus pony booms out, "SQUAWK!"

"The Pegasus are losing by 73 (points), but who cares because ponies are looking at me (doink)!" The Football Jock calls out stupidly to the crowd.

A creature called Medusa appears, holding a camera while saying, "Better get a pic for the yearbook. She tries to take a picture...only to end up turning the Football Jock right into stone via the lens!

"Gah; No, curse me for not being familiar with mythology!" The Football Jock screams for the last time. Rainbow's voice is heard laughing cruelly and like mad even more. Only one colt left to go.

Rainbow put the candy bar card onto the Ugly Mule who is biting into it while saying, "Yum, yum; Makes me glad that I got this baby past the concession stand security."

Unfortunately, a robotic penguin appears, zapping the Ugly Mule with a laser and getting rid of him, booming, "GuesswhatVOIP! Not a chance, not on my watch, Ugly Mule!" He took the candy bar upon seeing it. "Hmmm..."

The penguin ate the candy bar whole while saying, "Chomp!" That ends up being a big mistake as the robotic thing begins to choke and collapsing to the floor. "Choke, choke some more!"

Soon a unicorn mayor appears, looking horrified as he stood over the penguin, saying in desperate, "Dear Celestia noooo! What will our fair city do without this brave robotic duck?"

"Penguin."

"Wait, a penguin? Really; all this time you were a penguin? Weird..."

Rainbow laughs madly and cruelly at the last scene. Priceless! Soon a panel is seen as the Pegasus pony booms out the words in it, "IT'S OVER! Yeah, soooo perfect! Stupid ponies never knew what hit, crushed, eviscerated, digested or household appliance'd the Tartarus out of them! 5000 points to me!"

Once the comic is over, Twilight comments, "Well, that was mean...and yet, I felt entertained."

"Thank you! ANd now, before we deal with Pinkie Pie...I'm playing Snake Fighter 5; Must...play...it." Rainbow booms as she sat near her Game Machine and begins to play. The title screen appears, making her smile, "Sweet! Oh yes, this game is 50% times cooler than 'Snake Fighter 2: The Biting of the Fool'; Now for the forbidden code."

Rainbow's friends watch as she put the secret code in then starts a new game. The Snake Fighter is now a huge snake that breaths fighter. The pony plays the game, using fire breath to kill her opponents.

"BURNINATE; Snake fire, awesome," Rainbow booms eagerly. It took a while, but after the game was over, the pony was able to beat 15 snakes. She stood up in triumph, "Awesome! 15 snakes! Am I cool or what?"

"You're something all right, darling." Rarity said to Rainbow with an awkward chuckle, "Now for Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah..."

The group heads over to Pinkie, the sad one on the couch. Twilight smiles as Rainbow took out a familiar record, much to the pink one's notice. The purple unicorn announces, "Pinkie Pie! Look! Good news!"

"What is it?" Pinkie asks her friends sadly yet puzzled.

"The one and only copy of your criminal record," Rainbow explains to Pinkie with a proud smile. "We stole it right out from under the Mayor's nose and out of her mansion."

"Awww, come on. Not even you girls can pull that stunt off."

"Hey, don't believe us? Please the all-knowing wisdom of local television news!" Spike announces as he shows the TV to Pinkie with a smile. The news of the crime should be on at any moment now.

Pinkie sighs but looks at the TV with her friends as a news report is heard. The announcer said, "...shows that dogs wearing weird costumes can work! Yeah, great story, Buddy. In other news, the ponies of Ponyville were stunned as the Mayor of Ponyville's Hall of Records was robbed last night by unknown masked assailants."

Pinkie looks surprised as the Mayor appears on TV, saying, "I don't understand what happened! They stole everything, cleaned the place out!"

"WIthout the criminal record, the Mayor admits that she has no memory of any crimes that was committed...anywhere, which means any pony who committed them is now safe to go out in public."

"You see, Pinkie darling?" Rarity asks Pinkie with a smile. "You are no longer in danger of being arrested with the criminal record now gone."

"That means...HOORAY!" Pinkie cheers excitedly. The pink Earth pony's tail and mane blows up to normal as her color returns. "I can show my face in public again...as well as the rest of this pony!"

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random!" Rainbow laughs as Pinkie bounces right out of the room. "Oh yeah, the TV belongs to its one true master once more." The door is heard slamming as the Pegasus pony smirks. "Girls, Spike, do you hear that?"

"Huh. I heard nothing." Twilight said puzzled.

"Exactly! That is the sweet sound of Pinkie Pie no longer in my house. Nothing against her but it's cool! House, you hear that? The trouble is over! Just you and me...and these ponies and dragon right here."

Looks like Rainbow's troubles are now over. Pinkie is out of the house so everything's fine once again...right?

Author's note  
Well, Pinkie now knows that her life is back to normal. But in the next and final chapter, Rainbow is shocked to hear that the Cakes has moved the party to her place, causing a disturbance in the Rainbow Dash balance again! Now she must get rid of the unwanted party guests. Read, review and suggest.


	9. Chapter 9: Kicking Guests out

Author's note  
All right; time to finish this fic once and for all. It was a while but I can get it done at least.

Chapter 9: Kicking Guests out

Rainbow has been more happily than ever. Pinkie's life is back in order and the pink Earth pony is out of the house at last. The blue Pegasus pony is relived enough that at least her own problems are over at last, ruining Pinkie's life to begin with wasn't worth it.

As Twilight, Rarity and Spike watch on, Rainbow is giving out the respond to the fan whose send her that e-mail to begin with that started this mess. The Pegasi types in, "Well, Mutant T, there you have it, the big..."

"SURPRISE," Voices are heard throughout the house, much to the surprise and confusion of the three ponies and dragon.

"What the hay?"

"It's coming from in there!" Twilight exclaims in alarm.

The four follow the source of the noise and saw a surprisingly sight: a party is going on right now! A banner is hanging on the ceiling that said 'Victory for Pinkie Pie' (though the 'garden' was crossed out). The three saw Spitfire, Pinkie, Doctor Whooves, the Cakes and their foals and the Mayor, the last one is eating some cake nearby.

"Yeah," The uninvited guests cheers as they sing, though a bit out of sync and tune with each other, _**"For she's a jolly good pony, which no pony can deny!"**_

"Ugh! What the hay is going on here?" Rainbow asks the ones with her angrily and annoyed. "The victory party isn't supposed to be in here!"

"Uh oh; Looks like the Cakes has decided to move the party here." Rarity said uneasily. "You mad?"

"Unfortunately, yeah; I got to get these ponies out of here! I didn't go through all that trouble to get Pinkie Pie out of my place just for this! I like parties as much as the next ponies but this is an invasion of privacy!"

The group looks inside the fridge, Spike glances at the items while commentating, "Let's see...Diet Cola, Apple Fritters, Frozen Double Pink Sundaes...this is definitely a Cake party all right."

Rainbow glances at a cake on the table, saying, "Although I would be pouncing on these things like the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a chicken, I ain't that hungry right now; especially with the Mayor in the way."

"Mayor; Mayor," Twilight calls out to the Mayor but the Earth pony just kept on eating. "Wow, the Mayor is more ravenous as if she was spending the last few hours in a deep dark hole...or something. How did she get out anyway?"

The group goes over to Doctor Whooves as Spike ask, "Hey Doctor Whooves, what are you doing here? You don't normally show up at Pinkie Pie's or any of the Cake's parties."

"Yeah, but I decided to make an exception." Doctor Whooves explains with a shrug. "Also, I love the shrug in your fridge."

"Wait, hang on." Rainbow said in realization. "If you're here, then who is watching your lab and stand?"

"No problem! I got that covered."

* * *

At the lab, Iron Will waves while booming, "Iron Will said half off of merchandise and dirty! Yeah!" The Minotaur flexes his muscles a bit.

* * *

Rainbow shakes her head as she and her friends goes over to Spitfire. The blue Pegasus pony ask, "Spitfire, what are you doing here?"

"Thanks for throwing this party, Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire exclaims to Rainbow with a smile. "I love them. Plus, I haven't been over to your place before."

"Well, you look particularly oblivious tonight, Spitfire." Rarity said in observation to Spitfire.

"Thanks; Nothing like a cool party with lots of free roughage to cheer one party up."

"Oh, sorry to hear that 'Pinkie Pie' has took the race trophy from you." Rainbow comments to Spitfire, reminding the Wonderbolt of Pinkie's win earlier.

Spitfire, trying to sound brave as well to smile, insists, "It's okay, Rainbow Dash. You know what they say 'Records were meant to be broken into little bitty pieces'."

"Do they really say that?" Spike asks skeptically. "Still, Spitfire, to have your one big shining moment of glory end up being slammed into a huge trash can of history by an Earth pony like Pinkie Pie, who isn't much of an athlete and is very silly."

"No really...it's okay..."

Spitfire sighs, looking depressed; Looks like the Wonderbolt hasn't gotten over the fact that her record has been broken and by an Earth pony no less; Poor gal.

"Spike," Twilight groans to Spike a bit. The group goes over to Pinkie Pie and the Cakes who are talking. "Mrs. Cake, I thought the Pinkie Pie Victory Party was going to be in your backyard."

"Well, it was, we were going to do so after the race was over." Mr. Cake said to Twilight with a shrug while Pound and Pumpkin are riding on his face.

"But some not nice pony went and torched most of my very nice decorations!" Mrs. Cake snaps while glaring at Rainbow who gulps and smiles sheepishly. Somehow the Cakes found out that it was her who ruined the garden/victory party in the first place.

"Booooo, Dashie!" Pinkie boos Rainbow with a frown. Her friend has went and got her into trouble with the Cakes over what she did.

"Okay, who told?" Rarity asks with an annoyed frown while glaring to Spike, "Spike?"

"I couldn't help it! The guilt was burning up!" Spike exclaims to the ponies frantically. They gave him some glares. "Okay, they bribed me into talking with gems. Get off my tail!"

"Oooh, right, sorry about that," Rainbow said to Pinkie Pie and the Cakes sheepishly. The Cakes moved the party up here just to get back at her, the real culprit who ruined the party earlier. "It was for the greater good..." Twilight, Rarity and Spike coughs at that, "...okay, because 1, it was for a fan. And 2, I ran out of options there. Anyway, any chance that you can move this party out of my place?"

"You can give us a written apology or 23 bits!" Pinkie explains happily to her friend.

"I already apologized."

"And we ain't going anywhere until honey bun and I bust some moves or some grooves!" Mr. Cake insists sternly as he and his wife dance a bit.

"Uh oh, not good," Twilight said in concern. "It would take the Cakes 8 hours to really bust moves. And Pinkie Pie..."

"Shake it loose, everypony, shake it tight and give me the juice!" Pinkie cheers as she dances like a loon. "It's Saturday night, yeah"

"Yep, she's busting something all right...or, in a comical way, Pinkie's busted," Rarity comments on Pinkie Pie's dancing.

Rainbow sighs; Time to end this by confessing something that the pony should've done earlier...well, some of it anyway. The Pegasus pony explains, "Look, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pinkie Pie didn't really win the Race to the End of the Race." The fanfare is heard once more.

"Wait, I didn't?" Pinkie asks Rainbow in surprise.

"No, it was Rainbow Dash wearing the head of Mrs. Cake's float Pinkie Pie mask." Twilight said, backing up Rainbow's story. Of course, Pinkie and the Cakes, even the giggling foals, just laugh at that. They thought that the two mares were joking!

"Oh, cute joke, Dashie, Twilight; you know how to make my day!"

"Wait, how did you ponies get up here without wings?" Spike asks the group in realization. "Did you use the same spell that Twilight used to walk on clouds?"

"Oh, we brought some cloud walking machines from Doctor Whooves." Mrs. Cake explains as she shows some devices on her own hooves. "Allow us to walk on clouds without magic and safely too."

Rainbow rush out of the room, then came back in the Pinkie Pie disguise in an attempt to convince the Cakes and the pink pony that it was her who won the race. Rainbow spoke in Pinkie's voice, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cake!"

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash."

"Huh?" The group asks in surprise and alarm, even Rainbow is surprised that Mrs. Cake somehow saw through her disguise.

"Hey, how did you know that it was me?" Rainbow asks Mrs. Cake in surprise and disbelief.

"To be honest, Rainbow Dash, you nearly had me and the missus fooled...but then we remembered that the real Pinkie Pie is stand right next to us." Mr. Cake points out as he motions to Pinkie who is playing with Pound and Pumpkin right now.

"Okie dokie lokie," Pinkie giggles happily.

Rainbow sighs as she took the costume right out, remarking, "Fine, I am done with this costume anyway. Celestia, we got to find a way to get this party out of here."

"Hey, you made this mess all this time, you fixed it." Spike points out to Rainbow sternly. "You fixed it."

Spike's right. Rainbow has got to find a way to get the party out somehow. The pony goes over to the CD player and begins to play a familiar sad song from before.

"Ugh. Once again, one of Fluttershy's CDs," Rainbow comments a bit. She and her group saw that most of the party is getting depressed though Doctor Whooves just looks confused.

"Doctor Whooves?" Rarity asks Doctor Whooves curiously. "Aren't you going to Mope dance?"

"No, I am too naturally the Doctorly to dance like that." Doctor Whooves explains to Rarity with a shrug.

"This music definitely captures the dark empty abyss in my soul!" Spitfire calls out to Rainbow's group.

Rainbow tries to talk to the Cakes and Pinkie, but Mrs. Cake said sadly, "No, I'm too depressed to talk."

"Right, same here," Mr. Cake said as the foals sat on Pinkie's back, sad as well.

"Yep, me too. Can't stop gazing at my feet," Pinkie said with a sad sigh; looks like the party is turning into a depressed downer, big time.

"I wish my mane was black..." Mrs. Cake sighs a bit, getting more depressed.

"Rainbow Dash, better change the music before this party gets too depressing." Twilight said to Rainbow in concern.

Rainbow was quick to oblige. She quickly changes the music, causing another familiar music to be heard. The pony comments, "Once again, Doctor Whooves send another one of his lame demons onto the world."

The demo plays on as some of the party is getting better, sort of, with some of the guests dancing to the rhytm. Spike calls out to Doctor Whooves, "Hey..."

"Can't talk, Spike; Doing the broken pony bot," Doctor Whooves laughs while dancing. He spoke in a robot like voice, "Malfunction! Broke, broke, broke, broke..."

"Hey..." Rarity calls out to Spitfire.

"Yeah, yo," Spitfire exclaims wildly while dancing, "1, 2, 3. I got this party mad jumping, I'm the Wonderbolt Spitfire!"

"Stop it."

"Stop it, drop it and don't try it until you knock it! This Wonderbolt is one electric socket, yeah!"

"Ugh! This is getting us nowhere." Rarity groans to the ones with her in annoyance. Spitfire can't talk when she is like this, a dancing flying loon.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly," Spitfire exclaims like mad. "I'm going to draw you up a play with my Wonderbolt chalk!"

"Ugh. Hip hop objectifies mares and make fools out of them." Mrs. Cake groans to her husband, the only two who didn't dance at the party besides the eating Mayor.

"Yeah, word." Pinkie said as she break dance to the music with Pound and Pumpkin bouncing on her back.

"Okay, enough of that; let's see what else is on." Rainbow said as she changes the music on the radio to a different song. Of course, the next one makes the pony more annoyed. "Oh joy. It's that copy of Laney's Ponytenacious Chamber Music Jam. I would like to use this CD as one chamber pot!"

"Mister Darcy, yyup!" Big Macintosh calls out as he sniffs before leaving. The ponies know how only the Cakes and Pinkie are dancing to the song.

"Doctor Whooves, why aren't you dancing?" Spike asks Doctor Whooves curiously.

"I would but so far Spitfire is the only one who asked me to dance." Doctor Whooves explains with a frown. "And nothing against her, but I prefer to dance with someone who isn't much of a Wonderbolt nut job."

"Yoo-hoo!" Spitfire exclaims as she waves to Doctor Whooves, making him frown in annoyance.

"Spitfire, why aren't you dancing?" Twilight ask Spitfire curiuously.

"Oh, I would, but that Doctor Whooves wouldn't do the honors. Yoo-hoo!"

"Will you stop that?" Doctor Whooves scowls to Spitfire in annoyance. "You're just wanting to dance with me as I'm the only stallion at this party and Soarin' isn't here!"

Rainbow turns to the only ones dancing, calling out, "Hey..."

"Honey bun, I please that Rainbow Dash is trying to interrupt our dance." Mr. Cake said to Mrs. Cake with a chuckle.

"Gotta say, what an appalling breach of common civility," Mrs. Cake remarks with a giggle, trying to ignore Rainbow's attempts to get the couple's attention.

"I concur."

"Too busy dancing, Dashie," Pinkie exclaims to Rainbow as she dances on happily to the song.

Rainbow sighs a bit. It's time to get rid of this party. Hopefully the next song will take that of that. The pony changes the music to some interesting Latin music.

"What's this?" Rainbow asks in surprise and amazement, "Spike's Assorted Latin Rhythms?"

"Oh yeah, dance to the beat!" Spike exclaims while dancing to the song, making Twilight and Rarity chuckle at what he's doing. That baby dragon can be so silly.

"Yeah, everypony; Conga line; Adoot-doot-doot doot-doot doo-doo," Pinkie laughs. The party members begin forming the conga line, dancing throughout the room. Perhaps Rainbow can take an advantage of this somehow.

"Hey!" Rainbow calls out to the conga line members but they're too busy dancing to respond to her.

"Yeah," Mrs. Cake cheers wildly.

"Choo choo," Pinkie laughs. Rainbow groans a bit.

Just then Rainbow spots the banana peel on the floor, taking it while saying, "Hey, sweet! A banana peel! The Mayor must've been pretty desperate to eat something like this."

Rainbow grins as she looks at the conga line, the window then a reclining chair nearby. The Pegasi got an idea, causing her to make a squee noise! She flew over to the chair, pulling the lever to recline mode.

"Okay, the Pegasus Lounger is even more comfortable in the 'Ridiculously Awesome Overextended' Mode." Rainbow said to Twilight, Rarity and Spike with a smirk.

"What are..." Rarity begins to speak up but Rainbow shushes her. Sure enough, the lead saw the reclining chair in the chair, causing them to head to the window.

Rainbow smirks devilishly as she throws the banana peel to the window. Spike, realizing what the pony is up to, smiles while saying, "Yeah, I love the way that you think!"

"Hoo boy," Twilight said with a groan. She knows where this is going.

Soon the conga line reaches the window...and things begin to go more crazy than usual. Pinkie slips on the peel while calling out, "Whoa!" Pound and Pumpkin, still on her back, giggles as they rode the Earth pony as she fell out through the window, crashing outside on the clouds.

The Cakes slips on the banana peel next, slipping outside while both call out, "Whoa!"

Next, Doctor Whooves slips on the banana peel, falling outside while calling out, "Hey, whoa!"

Spitfire slips on the banana peel, screaming out while falling, "Gah! No, I regret everything!"

Now the Mayor is the last to slip on the banana peel and fall outside, though she did it on purpose while exclaiming, "Look, a banana peel!" Soon we can hear her making a big crashing thud.

Everyone, the party members, are now outside, groaning. A sheepish Twilight calls out to them, "Sorry; But you did hold a party in here without Rainbow's permission."

Rainbow in triumph turns off the CD player, cheering, "Yeah, cheer! That's what happens when you messed with General Cutey Flank!"

"Huh?" Twilight, Rarity and Spike ask in surprise by what Rainbow just said.

"Err, that's me. I sometimes call myself 'General Cutey Flank'. Now then, mind you three leave through the door? I want some peace and quiet around here now."

Rainbow leaves the trio who sighs while hearing Pinkie's voice calling out, "Ouch, my mane!"

* * *

Rainbow is back behind her computer, smiling as she types on the computer, "Well, Mutant T, there you have it, the big story as to how I beat Pinkie Pie, in the most and least interesting way. Though from now, I will just stick with going for a friendly fight to avoid the trouble I went through to do so. I am 20% cooler. Eat dirt, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow, smiling, stands up on her stool while she begins to half sing as music plays, "So you see ponies, _**that's why you can't, no you can't, uhn..."**_

Rainbow flies into the air and leaves her house, flying around while she sings on.

Rainbow: _**...handle my style, because it's hot...**_

Rainbow smiles as she flew over to a familiar cloud while singing quickly, ending the song.

(Quickly) _**...so please allow 10 to 15 minutes for it to properly cool before you try to handle my styyyyle!**_

Rainbow got onto the cloud and holds a hoof into the air before the song came to an end. She then lies down on the couch itself and got to sleep, closing her eyes. The days were long and such but Rainbow felt like she deserves some rest. The Pegasus pony sure doesn't want to go through that mess again.

Unknown to Rainbow Dash, however, at her computer, the laptop shows a sun symbol logo that fades in and out with ominous music playing. We fade to black. Looks like the Pegasi's problems aren't over yet.

The End?

Cast list  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake  
Maryke Hendrikse: Spitfire  
Matt Smith: Doctor Whooves  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Gello  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Peter New: Big Macintosh, Announcer  
Brian Dummond: Mr. Cake  
Tabitha St. Germain: Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake, Derpy Hooves, Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: The Mayor of Ponyville, Spike the Dragon  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle

Author's note  
Uh oh. Even though the problems with Pinkie are done, more trouble is coming for Rainbow. But that's for another time. This is fic is done, whatcha think?

Rainbow: Sorry, Pinkie Pie. I was only answering a fan's e-mail and...

Pinkie: Following the script! (Hugs Rainbow) I forgive ya, Dashie!

Rainbow: Uh, right.

Me: The fanmake of the next Strong Bad episode will wait another time. For now, though, it's time for more Rainbow Dash for...

Ponies: The second season of Rainbow Dash's E-Mails!

Me: Yes, Rainbow returns with a new computer and new e-mails to answer and such. It's going to be fun so watch for it soon. Until next time, read, review and suggest.


End file.
